Against the Darkness
by Bold Execution
Summary: "Normal humans will always live in fear of what they cannot control... And there is no greater example of that than us... Because we are more than Human." You are Ace Archer. A hero with no powers fighting in a world of superpowered heroes. Evil is rising. Answer the call and stand with your fellow heroes against the Darkness! Modern AU Superhero story! Elsa X (M)Reader
1. Night on Patrol

**Hello! I decided to take a break from my other story 'Cold Heart, Warm Soul' To Bring you this! **

**I was absolutely inspired to write this after ****Llareggub7 began theirs! You guys should go check it out, And if you love Elsa (And Elsa X Reader stories) You should definitely check out their profile! **

**Also big shout out to Marek Cab Pict, StormCloud7395, and** **Llareggub7 For inspiring me to write more Elsa X Reader stories**.

**Anyways I'm actually just writing this as an intro before I get too distracted from my other story! **

**I'm going to write some more for this, (hopefully it will be as long as my other story) But for now, I'm just going to write this as a little prequel. Don't be disappointed if I don't update this soon! I'm still trying to finish my other story, So lease be patient with me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Frozen or the term 'Metahuman' **

Chapter 1: Night on Patrol

_Schhwaff_! Your arrow sails through the air and imbeds itself into your target's calf.

"AARGH!" The man screams as he falls to the ground and clutches his bleeding leg.

You smile and leap across the rooftops as you set your sights on the other fleeing men. Perhaps they shouldn't have run down a narrow alley, they just made it way too easy. Five men decided it would be a good idea to rob a store in the middle of the night. And they might have gotten away with it... If you weren't so skilled with a bow and arrow. You showed just as the men were fleeing the place, stopping their van with one of your custom-made Volt arrows. They quickly fled into the back alleys of the sprawling metropolis known as Jet City. This was your city. Your territory. You knew it like the back of your hand. You had explored every inch of this steel and concrete jungle and knew every rooftop, crack, and crevice. It and it's people were under your protection. And Damn, it felt good whenever you protected it!

The city was a tad bit smaller than its neighboring city, Arendelle, but was just as crime filled. Arendelle, however, was under the protection of Frost Nova and her amazing ice powers. She couldn't protect Jet city as well as Arendelle, so you needed to put your archery and technological expertise to good use and become it's guardian. You had never actually met the fabled 'Snow Queen' but you knew how effective she was a being a hero. Truthfully, you had never met more than a handful of other heroes, but you've seen their exploits on the news.

You direct your eyes the the felons below. One man was down, four to go. You dash across the roof and see a gap between buildings, a gap you needed to jump. You smirk and reach into your quiver for two arrows. These arrows were unique in that they had larger cylindrical tips opposed to normal arrow heads. They were concussive arrows, designed to knock out rather than pierce. At the speeds they would travel, it would be like a heavyweight boxer swinging full force at someone's body, more then enough to put a few unlucky criminals to sleep. You nock the arrows and ready yourself to jump the gap.

'Wait for it... Now!'

You leap across the gap and take Aim at two men as you go. At the height of your jump, you let loose the arrows and allow them to soar through the air.

_Bash! _One man goes down!

_Bwap! _Another man follows!

Two more down, out cold.

Your smirk widens as you land on your feet, rolling as you go. You're instantly up and running as you pursue the remaining two men.

"Tony! Ricky!" You hear one of them call out.

"Leave them! Or he'll get you too!" The other one calls.

Jokes on them, you're going to get them all. Your treat.

This was dragging out a bit too long. You needed to get down there and fast. You couldn't keep to the roofs the entire night. You reach back to grab another arrow, a special arrow. The tip was modified in a way that made it easy to latch onto things. There were three spikes folded down on the side, and the tip was sharp enough to cut steel. There was a durable rope attached to the end of it.

'Never tested this thing before...' You think as you continue across the roof, looking at the arrow. 'First time for everything I suppose...'

You nock it and take aim at building on the opposite side of you. You run closer to the edge and jump off of it, launching the grapple arrow at a building. The arrow plants itself into the wall and the side spikes protrude out, gripping the wall firmly.

You grab on the rope and swing down like a spider(man) on his web.

"WHHHOOO!" You shout as you swing down.

You pass above the two remaining escapees.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell?"

You release the rope, doing a flip before landing in front of the two men, a confident grin on your face.

"Going somewhere gentlemen?"

"Get him!" One man yells as he foolishly rushes at you with his fists.

You block his punch and knee him in the gut. He doubles over and you grab his collar, yanking him forward until he stumbles onto the ground. The other man rushes you. You reach for an arrow as you roll to avoid his punch, stopping behind him. You quickly stand up, volt arrow in hand and jam the electrified tip into the back of his neck. It wouldn't kill him. They were designed to stick and shock, not pierce and wound, but they still hurt a helluva lot.

_ZZZZTT!_

"AAARRRGGH!" The man screams some more before falling over, down for the count.

The man you had thrown into the ground decided not to stick around and got up to run down the alley.

You raise an amused eyebrow as you nock the electrified arrow, pulling it back.

'You're not faster than an arrow.' You think, letting it fly.

_ZZZZTT!_

"AARGG!" The man collapses, body still twitching from the electrocution.

You sigh and move closer to him, kneeling down as you get close.

You chuckle slightly at him. "It's not nice to take things that aren't yours..."

_WEE WOO WEE WOO _The annoying sound of police sirens fill your eardrums. The awful blaring of the cops signified that it was your time to leave.

You look down at the man once more to offer a smile. "Have a nice life!"

You fire another grapple arrow and climb up it, disappearing into the night just as the police arrive at the scene.

You look down as the cops cuff and pick up the downed men. "Alright scumbags, you're coming with us!"

One of the cops feels your eyes looking down on them and turns his head to the roof, but you're already gone. The night was still upon you and more baddies were just waiting to be taught a lesson.

* * *

After several more hours of crime fighting, you settle down on a roof, the stars shining down. You were sitting on the edge with one leg hanging down and the other up on the wall. You have your Grapple arrow in hand, inspecting it's design.

'It works!' You think, grazing over the set of prongs on the tip with your fingers. This was the first night you had tested the arrow. It made descending heights much easier and fluid, opposed to your old method of climbing or jumping down. These arrows were made especially for the latter of the two, as your last attempt at jumping down from a great height resulted in several broken ribs and a deep gash on your arm.

Your mask that concealed your eyes was resting next to you. It was a long night and you definitely needed some rest. It was tough keeping up your masked vigilante job. You had started your work cleaning up the city three years ago and were going strong ever since. This was no easy task, considering you didn't have powers like most superheroes do. You had to work for your skills and had to make your own equipment. You even have a few super powered villains you've had to put away on more than one occasion. Sure you didn't have super strength and flight like Captain Legend, or Ice control like Frost Nova did, but what you did have was extreme physical training and an ass-load of trick arrows designed for any and every situation. You level of combat expertise was great enough so that you could fight on par with some of the world's finest heroes. You had to adapt yourself in order to be a hero in a world of super powered metahumans.

'Speaking of metahumans...' You think as you look up from your arrow and out at the city. There had been a lot of criminal activity in the past few weeks. The city was smaller than Arendelle, but you still weren't enough to cover the entire city in one night to quell all of the fires. A few super villains even popped up to say hello and wreck the city a bit more. They were always fun to fight, but you were always left exhausted after them and you needed your energy for the nightly patrols you went on. You even had to call a friend (Who operated out of San Antonio, Texas) to help you secure the city. The two of you had been crime fighting for the past three days, and it looked like the crime wave was calming down.

You turn your eyes back to the arrow in hand. It was a great asset this evening. You spent less time coming down from buildings and more time actually fighting crime. Something bugged you about it however.

'Sure it was easy to get down, but there has to be a faster way to get up... Maybe if I-'

"Playing with your toys, (Y/N)?" A feminine voice calls out to you.

You jump at the sound and scramble around to look for your mask. You drop the arrow onto the roof and grab your mask, trying to bring it up to your eyes.

"Oh! There's nothing to see here! I'm just-" You turn your head with your mask half on to face the voice, stopping once you get a closer look at her. "Oh it's just you."

You breathe a sigh of relief and set your mask down, looking at the person before you. Her black cloak billowed in the winds that surrounded her. Her sleeveless top was flame-red and a sliver chest plate that bore the emblems of the elements, rested across her chest. To match her raven cloak were a pair of black pants with the ends tucked into laced up combat boots. Her black hair was tied into a braid, with her bangs loose yet not obscuring her eyes. Her eyes themselves were unique in that they reflected her power. Standing before you was a metahuman with the power of the four elements. When flames were key, her eyes turned red. Blue for water, green for earth, and white for wind. This was your friend, the Elementalist. Normally she operated out of San Antonio, but you needed the extra help around Jet city and she was more than happy to answer the call.

"Oh don't sound so excited to see me, (Y/N)." She says sarcastically, before taking a seat next to you on the edge of the building.

"Excited? I'm surprised I'm not more angry. You almost made me drop my arrow off the roof." You say, chuckling lightly at her.

"You can just build another one!"

"Build another one she says!" You say, jokingly. "You know these things take time and effort! I have to spend hours making each individual arrow and most nights I burn through an entire quiver and have to make more! I can't just pull these things out of thin air you know..."

"Ugh! You should have just gotten powers like the rest of the superhero community..." She grins as you playfully shove her.

It was nice whenever you could be like this around other people. You couldn't have the luxury of friends most of the time, and whatever friends you did have were usually super powered like The Elementalist, or Amber Tinddari, her real name. You knew her back in high school, before she got her powers and before the both of you became heroes. She was always fun to hang around, but did suffer from being incredibly shy and timid whenever introduced to someone new. Despite this, she really cared for her friends and would do anything to help them. Including traveling several hours to help a fellow hero protect his city.

"So how was your half of the city?" You ask, placing the arrow back into your quiver. "Have any trouble?"

"Not really." She lets out and bored sigh. "To tell you the truth, I had more fun the past few nights. There weren't even any metahumans on tonight's patrol."

"Uh that's a good thing... right?"

"Oh sure it's good! Great even!" She smiles sheepishly and holds her hands up. "...I just wish it was more... fun."

"Yeah I know what you mean... Nothing crazy happening here on my end too." You let out a sigh and lean back to look up at the sky. "Not the most fun I've had, but still it feels pretty good helping whoever we can right?"

"Yup!" She says enthusiastically, smiling at you. She stands up and offers a hand to you. "Come on. It's almost morning and I'd like to get some rest before I catch my train tomorrow."

"Sure you can't stay for a little bit longer?" You ask as you take her hand to pull yourself up.

You liked having a fellow hero to hang out with here in the city, but you knew she had her own city to look after.

"Sorry (Y/N), but I'm afraid I have to get back." She offers you a sorry smile.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." You shrug and grab your mask. "We should do this again sometime!"

"Totally!" She replies while you fix your mask. You stretch your arms and smirk at your super-powered friend. "Race back to the apartment?"

"Please! I could beat you with my eyes closed!" She responds, eyes glowing bright white, signifying her wind element.

"Ready... set... go!"

* * *

The smell of bacon awakens you from your sleep. You rise from your bed and stretch out your muscles. You glance around at your bedroom. The walls were littered with trick arrow designs and city blueprints. The desk on the other side of the room contained various shafts and arrow heads, all resting next to a highly advanced computer system that you used for surveillance purposes, tech designs and occasionally a funny internet video or two. Aside from the mess of papers and sketches on your walls, you were quite organized. You dresser was properly arranged and your closet was kept neat. Your closet was large to hold a wardrobe of clothing as well as... other items. Overall, not a bad setup.

You slip on a t-shirt and some jeans before opening the door and stepping into the hall. You make your way down the hall and past the guest room. The smell of bacon only gets stronger. You exit the hallway and enter the kitchen on your right.

"Oh, good morning!" Amber says as she looks away from the frying pan.

"Morning." You greet, eyes drooping, but still managing a smile.

"Good thing you woke up, I was tempted to walk in and blast you with a bit of water."

You chuckle and rub your eyes. "What time is it?"

"Close to noon. You were out for a good while." She replies as she turns her head back to the food.

You inhale, deeply taking in the smell. "You didn't have to cook breakfast, you know."

"Oh yes I did. You can't cook for shit... and considering the time, it's more lunch than breakfast."

You smile and nod. "Well thanks."

You walk across the kitchen and have a seat on the couch. You grab the remote and turn on the television. You living room was the largest room in the apartment with enough space for a couch and recliner in addition to the television set up against a large window that overlooked the city skyline. It was quite a view and you enjoyed looking at the night lights for a few moments before you went out on patrol.

The T.V. Screen flickers on to Channel 15 JCN or Jet City News.

"_-Eyewitness accounts have seen the masked vigilante 'Ace Archer' leaping across the city rooftops. The archer was seen fighting thugs and gangs last night in an effort to stop the city's crime rate from going up. Our news team tried hard to get a full recording of him and his battles but were only able to catch a brief glimpse."_

The image on screen depicts a silhouetted man in a mask dispatching multiple members of a local gang. The angle was shoddy and the picture not very good, but you could clearly make out the bow and quiver on the mans person. Yep it was definitely you.

The screen changes to show a raven haired woman in a black cloak stopping a getaway car by raising the ground in front of it.

"Hey Amber, you're on T.V.!"

"Really? What are they saying?"

"_In addition to the archer, another costumed crime fighter was seen patrolling the south district of the city last night as well. For the past three nights, the super hero called the Elementalist has appeared in Jet city, fighting crime in districts that Ace Archer was unable to get to. The Elementalist is the patron hero of another city and is unusual to appear so far from home. Is she here to stay as a new partner for the archer? Or is this a bitter rivalry between two heroes looking for glory?"_

"They think we're bitter rivals competing for glory." You say as she enters the living room.

"What? That's crazy!" She says laughing. "Besides, I totally would have won."

"Is that a challenge?" You say smirking.

"Ha! If only we had more time. I could wipe the floor with you arrow-boy!"

"Hmm I'll remember that." You say chuckling as you turn your head to face her. Her hair was loose opposed to the braid, and she had on a pair of navy blue jeans. Her normal eyes were brown and were behind a pair of rectangular glasses. Over her t-shirt was a back leather jacket. She was all dressed up and ready to leave for home.

"When does your train leave?" You ask.

"In about an hour and a half." She answers, taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"Ah. Well lemme just grab a shower and we can leave."

She needed to catch a train headed for Texas and the train station was over in Arendelle, about forty-five minutes away from Jet city. So it made sense for you to leave early.

"You couldn't have taken a plane instead? You know there's an airport here right?" You ask as you rise from the couch.

"Hey Planes are expensive!"

* * *

You arrive at the station and begin looking for the train that would take Amber back to Texas. It was a Tuesday, so it wouldn't be as crowded as it normally was. You look down at a map to locate the train.

"Which train was it again?" You ask, as Amber pulls her small suitcase behind her.

"Umm number 517... Which I think is that way!" She points to a direction.

You listen to her voice, eyes still focused on the map. "Which way? I don't see where on the map..."

"(Y/N)! watch out!"

"Wha-oof!"

You find yourself bumping into a woman. The both of you fall to the floor.

"Hey!" The woman yells.

Realizing what you had done, you quickly rise to your feet and kneel down to help the woman up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that, I should have been looking where I was going!" You help the woman to her feet.

"It's fine really." She replies, brushing herself off. She was wearing a teal colored pair of pants and black button up top. Her clothes hugged her slender frame. Her Platinum Blonde hair was tied into a french braid with her bangs wisped back. Her skin was clear and slightly pale. Her crystal blue eyes only served to emphasize just how beautiful her face was. She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women you had ever laid your eyes on.

"Really, I'm so sorry miss..." You trail off, enamored at her appearance. She was breathtaking.

"Elsa." She says, smiling at you.

You snap out of your trance to respond. "Elsa. I'm super sorry about that."

"I already said it was fine, so stop worrying about it." She smiles warmly at you.

"_Attention Train 343 has arrived at gate D." _The station intercom announces.

Elsa looks up and smiles at you. "Sorry, my sister just arrived on that train and I have to go."  
You smile back as she turns to leave. She takes a few steps forward before looking back into your (E/C) eyes. "You have nice eyes."

You blush as she turns away an disappears from view , leaving to go pick up her sister.

"Thanks... so do you." You say, knowing she wouldn't hear you.

After witnessing the scene play out, your friend walks up to you. "Ooh she was pretty hot! Did you get her number?"

You look downwards. You should have asked her. "Damn."

Amber laughs loudly at you and rests a hand on your shoulder. "Come on Casanova... my train leaves in ten minutes."

You smile and move to follow her to the gate.

* * *

"How's the trip?" You ask, talking into an earpiece. It was night now and you were back in Jet city, standing on a rooftop ready to begin your usual night of crime fighting. It's been several hours since you dropped Amber off and decided give her a call before another night of patrolling the city. It was roughly nine hours from Arendelle to Texas, so she should be halfway there by now.

"_Boring as all hell. This sucks more than the trip there." _You hear through the headpiece.

"Ha! Bet you wish you were here, kicking ass like me!" You say as you overlook the city below.

"_You know it! Gotta say, I'm kinda jealous, right now." _

"If you had taken a plane you would already be back and fighting the scum and lowlifes in your city."

"_Again with the planes thing?" _

"Yup. See planes are more safe and despite the cost they-"

"_Oh, hey (Y/N) we're about to pass through a tunnel. I'll cal you back later okay?"_

"Gotcha. Don't have too much fun!" You say sarcastically, chuckling at your friend's boredom.

"_Oh, ha ha very funny..." _

You laugh a bit more before ending the call. You move closer to the building's edge, the image of the blonde haired woman coming to mind.

'Why do I feel like I've seen her somewhere before?' You think to yourself.

Your earpiece flickers on as it tunes in to the police radio, breaking you out of your thoughts. "_Attention we have a crime in progress. Reports of reckless driving are coming in from the downtown area. Any units available please respond."_

"Downtown, huh?" You smirk and ready a grapple arrow. "Time to go to work."

* * *

(Elsewhere.)

"Super powered freaks are everywhere nowadays." A man's voice says. The room was darkened. Several people sat round a large circular table, faces obscured in shadow.

"Last year alone the worldwide damages to the cities and surrounding areas was estimated to cost several billion dollars. Not to mention how many lives were lost in the crossfire."

The man turns on a projector and displays several images on screen. A woman freezing a burning truck, a large caped man being smashed through a building, and a pair of people in steel armor were clashing against each other, destruction and chaos all around.

"We as a species will never be safe as long as creatures like then exist. Ladies and gentlemen any and all Meta-humans must be eliminated. We should start in Arendelle, with Frost Nova."

The man reaches under the table and pulls out several files and places them in front of the people sitting down. Under the light of the projector, the people can barely make out the label on the folders.

_Operation: Extinction_

* * *

**Okay, that was just a little bit of what's to come so stick around if you liked it!**

**Just a heads up, I may not update this story frequently due to my work on other projects, but that does not mean I'm giving up on it! I have way too much planned to do that!**

**Also I just want to give a shout out to my Friend Amber! She's been helping me write my other stories, so I decided to make a character for her! She'll be back some more, but the main focus is on (Y/N)**

**Anyways, Thanks for giving this a read! I really appreciate it!**

**Also I wanna know... Who's your favorite superheroes?**

**I'm a huge fan Of superheroes and comics! My favorite tv shows are Arrow(CW) and the Flash (CW)!**

**My top three are: **

**Batman/Aquaman (Tie)**

**Superman**

**Spiderman**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**As always, feel free to leave any suggestions, advice, or comments!**

**Till next time! Bye!**


	2. To Cast a Shadow

**Hello! So glad you all could join me for another chapter! **

**Like I said, updates for this story may or may not come frequently due to the fact that I'm still trying to finish my other story.**

**But Please be patient! I've never abandoned a story, and I never plan to! **

**Okay, with that out of the way...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: To Cast a Shadow

You find yourself sitting atop a roof of a two story building, listening to the live news report from your earpiece. The moon was high in the sky. As you sit at the edge of the building, you listen closely to the report. Apparently in your sister city of Arendelle, several ex-military personnel saw it fit to rob a bank with high yield explosives. The police had caught wind before they could make off with the money and the criminals were now holding their positions in the bank, firing shots and actively fighting against the Arendelle police department. A news chopper is managing to capture the whole incident on camera and audio, which you were currently listening to.

"_I'm up here in the channel seven news chopper and things are not looking well for the criminals in the bank! It seems that the Armed men have run out of ammunition and it's looking like- Wait... One of the armed men is getting ready to sho- Is that a grenade launcher?!"_

_Badunk-BOOM!_

"_Oh my god! The man has fired a grenade at a police cruiser! And-"_

_Badunk-BOOM!_

"_Another grenade was fired and completely destroyed that car! I don't know if any officers were injured in the blast but it's not looking pretty!"_

You narrow your eyes as you listen to the report. 'Hmm... I figured she would have shown up by now.'

"Hey man!" A voice yells at you, breaking your train of thought.

"Cut us down! I'm afraid of heights man!" Yelling comes from below you, just off the edge of the building.

"Will you all just shut up? I'm listening to something up here!" You yell back not even bothering to look down.

"Screw you!"

'Idiots...' You think as you listen back in on the broadcast.

"_I'm not sure what the police are going to do now, I see several injured men and women down there! I think it just might... Wait is that? Yes I think it is!"_

'Ah, there she is. Maybe a little late, but at least she made it.'

"Let us go man or I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!"

"I'm startin' to feel dizzy..."

You pinch the bridge of your nose in slight frustration. "Just shut up for five minutes! This is kinda important!"

The voices below continue to whine and spout insults at you. "You're all just being really rude! Jeeze..."

You let out a sigh before focusing back on the news at hand.

"_That's it everyone! Frost Nova has arrived and is chilling the fires to get the injured police to safety! And oh! I think that man is aiming at her, but She looks too distracted by the police officers! Turn around!"_

_Badunk- Whoosh! -BOOM!_

"_Whoa! Did everyone see that? She redirected the grenade with an icy blast at the last second! That was amazing!"_

You smile and tune out of the feed. 'Looks like a busy night for Arendelle's Snow Queen.'

You didn't need to hear the rest to know she would handle the situation just fine. You stand up on the edge of the building, bow in hand, to stretch your muscles. You still had a long night of ahead of you, and there were still some villainous asses that needed a good kicking.

'Speaking of villains...' You smirk to yourself and lean over the edge of the building to look at the yelling thugs below. Suspended off the edge of the building were several thugs held up by one of the ropes you use for your grapple arrows. You were testing other applications for the arrow and needless to say, the 'Capture criminals and suspend them from a side of a building like freshly caught fish' use was phenomenal.

You chuckle and look down at the thugs. "Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I gotta run!"

"Oh come on! At least tell a better joke than that!"

"Hey wait!" One man yells as you turn to leave. "How are we supposed to get down?"

You look down at the dangling men before giving a short laugh. "You're not. At least not until the cops show up."

You give them a wave before taking off across the rooftops.

"Well screw you too, you punk bitch!"

"I hope you burn!"

"Yo man... I think I'm gonna hurl soon..."

"NOOO!"

* * *

You look down as the sprawling nightlife of Jet city goes about their business. The various night clubs and places alike were booming with music and dancing. Jet City did have a fantastic club scene and the parties could get quite loud, not that you could take anytime to enjoy it though. From what you could see, many people were enjoying themselves. And who could blame them? In a world where costumed heroes and genocidal super villains controlled the balance, people would take anything they chance to celebrate and have fun could get. Of course they seemed more happy tonight and you may have had a hand providing a much needed sense of security.

"Slow night..." You mumble to yourself as you rest on another building.

It's been a week since you and Amber went crime-fighting together for three nights. With the amount of time and effort the two of you had put into stopping the crime wave, you as well as the rest of the city were pleased with the results. Aside from the small group of thugs you left hanging off the side of a building as a present for the cops, there wasn't much else in terms criminal activity. Just a few petty robberies here and there, nothing at all like what was happening in Arendelle.

Your thoughts drift over to the platinum blonde woman you had knocked down in the train station last week. You still couldn't wrap your head around how gorgeous she was. It seemed like a one in a million chance you would run into her again, but you also couldn't help but feel like you've seen her from some where. Odd considering you don't make many visits to Arendelle despite the close proximity. Your thoughts drift to Arendelle and how Frost Nova's battle would be more entertaining than tonight's patrol.

'Kinda wish I was in Arendelle, fighting off a bunch of guys armed with highly explosive weaponry.' You think to yourself as you tune in to the police radio to find some idea of what to do for the rest of the night.

"_How's things looking on your end Ramirez?" _

"_Nothing happening over here, what-chhssh!"_

The radio hisses as you tune into another frequency.

"_-Yeah I just finished making a round over on the south district, nothing over here, hey wanna grab a burg-Chhssh!"_

You let out a sigh and tune out of the radio waves. Tonight was definitely a slow night. In fact the past week has been relatively quiet throughout the entirety of Jet City. Aside from petty crimes that the police could deal with on their own, there was next to no major threats plaguing the area.

"Huh... well I guess I can head home and finish eating that-"

_SCCHHREEEECH-CRASH!_

The sound of tires squealing across the road followed by the sound of a crash breaks you out of your thoughts. You look down below to see people staring straight at an armored truck that had been flipped on its side, right in the middle of the intersection. People cautiously approach it to see if the drivers as were okay. You step closer to he edge and look down closer at the truck, namely the back of it.

_SMASH! _A large fist breaks through the back doors and rips them off their hinges. A large, heavily muscled man climbs out of the back, his clothes that of an inmate or rather... a test subject. He had a shaved head and a pair of bloodlusted eyes.

"Looks like I spoke too soon..." You say aloud to yourself. You reach into your quiver and ready a grapple arrow.

You fire the arrow into a building and swing down, landing in front of the wrecked armored vehicle with a roll to cushion the landing. You stand up and narrow your eyes at the large man, assessing the situation. To the side of you a man gasps and pulls out his phone.

"Oh wow! It's you! The vigilante! Can I get a photo maybe or an autograph?"

You raise an eyebrow. "Uh, I'm kinda in the middle of something..."

"Oh! Right! You go ahead and do your superhero stuff!" The admiring fan backs away, with other people following suit.

With civilians out of the immediate area, you turn back to the heavily muscled man in front of you.

'That's a lot of muscle on his body... even more so than some of the metahumans I've fought.'

You have your own rogues gallery of super villains, but seeing someone like this was a first for you.

"Hey buddy!" You call, hoping to defuse the situation with words. "You alright?"

The man darts his eyes towards you, rage clear in them. He looked ready to charge like an enraged bull.

"Listen you don't look to well," You say, raising your hands up. "I want to help, but you're going to have to calm down and-"

"RAHH!" The man smashes his fists together and punches the ground, creating a small crater. He looks up and rushes straight at you.

"Or not..." You mumble as you reach for a concussive arrow.

Just as you pull the bowstring back, the hulking brute is already directly in front of you. You evade to the side and use the concussive arrow as a club, spinning around to strike him across the face just as he charges past you.

_BASH! _As you slam the blunt end of the arrow against the side of his face, it snaps in half. Wasting no time, you toss the half of the arrow to the ground and rear your fist back to deliver a strong punch across his jaw. You follow up by gripping your bow with both hands and bashing him once more across the face. Unfazed by your assault, the man brings his arm outwards and swings it at your chest, attempting to drop you with a devastating lariat. You leap back and dodge the strike, your mind already planning another attack.

He dashes forward and slams his fist into the ground, causing you to roll behind him. You stand and leap backward to put some distance between you and him, backing up against an empty car. You pull two more concussive arrows from your quiver and take aim at his face.

"RARGH!" He bellows and begins to menacingly make his way to you, slowly building up speed.

You release both arrows and they both strike his enraged face. He shrugs off the blows and growls as he continues to rush you.

'Blunt force isn't working...' You think as you process the information. 'What about...'

You quickly turn around and jump on the back of the car, grabbing and arrow from your quiver.

"RAAH!" As the man charges into the side of the car you were standing on, you leap up and above him, using the car as a spring. As you pass over his head you aim a trick arrow at his large neck, releasing it directly above him.

_ZZZZTTTT! _The arrow connects and discharges a painful burst of electricity into his body!

"A little shock therapy." You say, smirking to yourself as you land behind him.

"AARGGAAARRH!" He screams in pain as the electricity surges through his body.

As the shock subsides, the brute heaves and wheezes, falling to one knee to catch his breath.

'Just so you don't get any ideas!' You grab another pair of arrows and fire them at the downed bruiser.

The arrows both separate in mid-flight, the arrowhead splitting into two metal clamps with a steel wire in the middle. They clamp down on either side of him, forcefully pinning him to the car he just smashed into. The man drops his head, still breathing heavily.

"Gotcha!" You say, with a grin. You step a bit closer to the car to see if he was down for good.

You hear a low growl coming from the man's throat. He picks his head up and roars once more.

"RARRGH!"

"Uh-oh..." Your eyes widen as you try to find another solution.

The man pulls both arms forward and breaks the snares. He turns around and uses all of his strength to lift the car above his head. Before he can smash it down on you, you leap backwards and fire another arrow directly at the car's gas tank. An explosive arrow.

"Huh-_BBBOOOOMMM!_"

The man is engulfed with flames and pieces of automobile, while the force of the explosion sends you hurtling several meters back, right into the glass window of a nearby convenience store.

"Arg!" You exclaim as you smash through a store shelf, sending chips and candy bars flying around the place. You shake away the dizziness from the explosion and stand up to brush away the shattered remains of chips and other assorted snack items off of your body.

"Gonna feel that it the morning..." You mumble as you step back to the window you crashed through.

In the corner, the shop clerk was cowering and shaking with fear. "M-my s-store!"

"Uh, sorry about that." You say, looking around at the wrecked shop.

You redirect your gaze at the flaming car that the bruiser once held up. Suddenly, the destroyed car begins to move. The bruiser lifts the charred remains of the car off of him, his clothes badly singed and burned while bits of flesh and muscle were exposed.

'No way... how am I supposed to stop this guy?'

You narrow your eyes and look more closely at his body. Bits and pieces of his skin that were ripped away from the explosion were regenerating at a fast rate. The man himself looked barely winded and was growing angrier by the second.

The man lets out a terrifying yell and begins to trash anything around him, pummeling empty cars and even the street itself.

'He's going on a rampage... I need a solution and fast!'

You've fought metahumans with healing factors. The most logical answer to that problem was to knock them out with sheer force. Those fights were easy, but with this man, you've already established that brute force had absolutely no effect. This guy just shrugged off a point blank explosion.

'The only thing that seemed to hurt him was...' You mind flashes to the volt arrow you shot into him. The surge of electricity managed to stun him and bring him to his knees. 'Electricity! I just need a way to amplify it...'

You turn your head to the side to find your answer: A fire hydrant. 'Perfect.'

The sound of screaming catches your attention. You turn your head to see a woman trapped in a car with the door stuck, struggling to get out as the bruiser hulks towards her, intent on smashing the car and the woman along with it.

"Oh no!" You leap into action and sprint to the car, nocking an explosive arrow.

The woman screams as the brute raises his fists up. You slide in between the two and fire the explosive arrow right between the eyes.

_BOOM! _The bruiser staggers back dazed by the blast, giving you enough time to spin around and punch out the window of the trapped woman's car. You reach into the car yank the stuck door free.

"Go! Get out of here!" You yell as the woman stumbles out of the car, running for her life.

Just as she clears the area you spin around to see the man bring his fist down. You leap away to the side, allowing him to crush the car with one smash.

"RARGH!" He turns to face you, rage in his expression. He lifts the car and hurls it at you.

"Whoa!" You dodge and roll to the side.

_CRASH! _The car lands in the spot your just moments ago. You turn your head to see the fire hydrant.

'Need to get him closer!' You look at the man and reach for a concussive arrow.

"Hey tough guy! Over here!" You release the arrow as you slowly step backwards toward the hydrant.

_BASH! _The arrow connects with his face, enraging him further. He growls and steps closer to you.

You fire another arrow!

"RARGHR!" He reaches for another car and tears the door off, flinging the hunk of metal at you.

You duck the door and let another arrow fly!

_SMACK! _Right into his jaw!

The man slams his fist into the ground out of anger and charges at you, all the force of a freight train behind him.

"Come on!" You yell, taunting him even further as you back up close to the hydrant. 'Wait for it... wait for it...'

The bruiser brings both his fists up, preparing to slam the ground where you were standing.

'Now!' You dash forward and slide under him!

He misses and instead crushes the fire hydrant, releasing a heavy torrent of water to completely douse him. You emerge behind him and pull your bowstring back, volt arrow primed and ready to dish out some damage. As the large man throws his hands up to block the water coming from the destroyed fire hydrant. You take aim and leap back, launching the arrow straight at his soaked body.

_ZZZZZZZTTTTT! _

"AAAARRRGGGGAAHH!" The hulking brute spazzes and jerks violently around as the electricity arcs and jumps around his body, amplified by the minerals in the water. The painful voltage subsides and the bruiser falls to his knees, before collapsing to the ground with a loud thud.

You pant heavily and move to make sure he was down and out. You ready an arrow just in case the man tried anything funny. You look down and inspect his smoking body. He was out cold, devastated by the electric shock.

"Okay -Pant- it's over -pant-" You let out a sigh of relief and return your arrow to its spot in your quiver.

The spectators around you begin to clap and cheer.

"Yeah!"

"Way to go Ace!"

"Thanks for saving us!"

You look around at the people and begin to smile, waving back as they cheer on.

"No thanks are necessary! I'm just doing-" The sound of roaring engines coming down the road snap you out of your thoughts. A large convoy of armored trucks, much like the one carrying the heavily muscled man, sped down the road.

Thinking you spent enough time basking in the glory of heroism, you reach for a grapple arrow and launch it into a building, quickly ascending the rope to the roof above the crowd of admirers below continue to cheer and clap.

Upon making your way up to the rooftop, you turn around and inspect the scene unfolding down below. The armored convoy had all stopped and formed a perimeter around the unconscious muscled brute. The armored trucks were painted pitch black and lacked license plates, to make sure no one could trace or identify them. The doors of the trucks open and several armed men step out of them, deterring any persons from getting close. Another set of truck doors open, revealing several men wearing hazmat suits stepping out to surround the bruiser.

'What the hell is going on?' You think as you pull a set of binoculars from a clip on your belt. You bring them to your eyes to get a closer look at the men down below.

You zoom in as the men in suits pull all manner of weird technology out. One man was scanning the unconscious man's body with a device while the others prepare a stretcher. The man scanning his body gives a thumbs up to his companions and steps aside to allow another person to pass, a woman by her body shape. She proceeds to place a collar around the muscled man's neck. What you see next astounds you. The the lights on the collar around the man's neck flash green for a brief moment before turning a steady red. As soon as the collar does this, the man's heavily muscled body recedes in size, the muscles shrinking and becoming less defined. He was still a muscular man, just not crazy muscled like before.

'What the-?' You think, eying the collar.

The men then pick up the unconscious man and place him on the stretcher, strapping him down tight. The suit wearing individuals roll the stretcher to the truck and lift the man inside before climbing in as well, shutting the doors behind them. Before one of the scientists can climb into the truck, you manage to get a good look at the symbol in the corner of his I.D. badge: a silver eight-pointed star with a golden "H" in the middle. You know that symbol.

"Helios." You bring the binoculars down and narrow your eyes at the armed men below. They load up back into their trucks and speed off down the road, leaving a stunned crowd of people in their wake.

You return the binoculars to your belt and move to leave the rooftop, headed in the direction of your apartment. 'Time to do some investigating.'

* * *

The following morning, you slowly rise from your bed. After returning home last night, you immediately crashed into your bed, tired from fighting the heavily muscled man. It was certainly not your most damaging or toughest battle you've ever fought, but it was tiring and being thrown from an explosion several meters into a store wasn't the most enjoyable thing in the world. As you run a hand through your (H/C) hair, you stop to contemplate last nights events, thoughts drifting back to the symbol on the I.D. badge. Now that particular fact raised a lot of questions. For one, you knew that the Helios Corporation was a pharmaceutical company that was known for marketing all manner of drugs and medications. They also had a habit of donating to charity and sponsoring various humanitarian aid agencies which provide relief and reconstruction efforts. What would they want with an out of control metahuman?

You narrow your eyes and move off your bed. You stretch your muscles before heading over to the computer on your desk. You boot it up and begin snooping into the criminal database of Jet City. First things first: figuring out who the bruiser's identity. Several moments later a file comes up, the bruiser's image pops up on screen.

"Thomas Stanley. Age: 31. Occupation: Prison Inmate... that sounds about right." You mumble reading the man's bio. Stanley is a former bodybuilder and held several records and championships in the Jet City area. The man fell on some tough times after his championships and titles were revoked upon discovering that he obtained them through performance enhancing drugs. His actions turned violent last year at a bodybuilding contest when he proceeded to attack and injure several competition judges as well as flat out killing one of the other competitors. He was sentenced to life in prison with possibility of parole in thirty-five years. The interesting about him was that he had no known history of metahuman abilities.

'He must have gotten his powers somewhere...' You think closing out of the police database, bringing up the Helios Corporation servers through their website.

_The Helios Corporation. _

_Bringing humanity the light._

'Bringing the light, huh? Well let's see how dim that light can get...'

_Ring ring! Ring Ring! _The sound of your cell phone ringing catches your attention.

You reach over and put your earpiece on before hitting the answer key on your phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! (Y/N), It's me Amber!"_

"Hey, um did you need something?"

"_Not really I was just checking up on you. I saw the Jet City News report online. Had some fun without me did you?"_

"Fun wouldn't be the first word I'd use, but yeah I'm still feeling a bit sore."

"_You sound troubled... anything else happen last night?"_

"Yes actually..." You mumble, still looking at the computer screen. "After dealing with the brute, several heavily armored truck showed up. Some guys in hazmat suits took some readings and then loaded him up in a truck before speeding off down the road."

"_Any idea who those people were?"_

"I have an idea of who they work for, but that wasn't the strangest thing about them though."

"_What could be stranger than loading a metahuman into an unmarked truck?" _

"Before they put him on a stretcher, the placed this weird looking collar on him. A few seconds later, the metahuman lost a lot of muscle mass and appeared more weak than he previously was, like a normal human."

"_So your saying this 'dampening collar' can neutralize powers?" _She asks with a more shocked tone.

"It might depend on the power, but yes. Truthfully I don't even know to what degree the dampening effect perform at or if they have a way to make it permanent."

_"That's crazy! Who are these guys?"_

"Now bear with me on this one... Before one of the scientists could climb into a truck, I managed to get a look at a symbol on his badge. Guy works for Helios."

"_Helios? Aren't they the pharmacy company always going on about 'bringing the light' to everyone?" _

"Every light casts a shadow somewhere..." You narrow you eyes at the computer screen. "I just need to find where that shadow is."

"_What are you going to do, (Y/N)?" _

"Right now I'm hacking into the Helios servers to see if I can find... Oh damn."

"_What?"_

"This is some heavy encryption... I don't think I'll be able to hack this from here."

"_Why not just call Shut Down? I'm sure he could figure out a way to hack it from-"_

"That would take too long. Shut Down is situated in London and would take too long to get here. I need these answers now."

"_So what happens now?"_

"I need to head to the central server and access the data manually."

"_Do you even know where the server is located?"_

"The servers are located in the 'Helios Center for Research and Development', which is fortunately pretty close to home. I can be there by tonight."

"_You mean It's in-"_

* * *

Arendelle's night skyline was quite beautiful. The sprawling skyscrapers and busy city streets had this sort of calming effect.

You find yourself standing around a rooftop, binoculars looking over the research center. For a pharmaceutical company they sure pack a lot of firepower. Several armed guards stand watch over the exits and entrances. The building lights were dim and no activity was going on through the glass windows. Why would they need guards to watch an empty building if they have nothing to hide?

You bring the binoculars down and begin to plan your next move.

_Whoosh! _The sound of winds rippling around you breaks you out of your thoughts.

"Hmm. I seem to recall Jet City being your playground, Ace Archer." A familiar sounding feminine voice fills your ears.

'Where have I heard that voice before?'

You turn around to see the infamous Frost Nova standing behind you, arms crossed. She was wearing a black and blue uniform that hugged her curvacious body, a pure white snowflake emblem rested in the middle of her chest. To tie her look together, she had a dark blue cape with light blue trimmings along with a hood that currently had up to conceal her identity.

While you take in her features Frost Nova takes the time to examine your uniform. You were wearing black cargo pants that were tucked away into a pair of boots. You upper body had a combat long sleeve shirt that you specifically created to offer some protection from intense heat and low powered fire arms. The shirt had one sleeve rolled up to the elbow and black fingerless gloves covered your hands. In the center of your chest was a (I/C) arrow emblem that signified your status as a superhero. Your (E/C) eyes were concealed behind a black and white domino mask. **(Think Robin/Any masked hero from D.C.) **

You smirk back at her. "Well normally it is but I decided to take a night trip to Arendelle. You know... to check out the nightlife."

"Then why are you standing here, staking out one of the city's most prestigious companies in the middle of the night?"

"You know I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," You take a step back and examine the surroundings, before looking back at her. "But now that you mention it, it was pretty obvious huh?"

Frost Nova only smirks from underneath her hood. "Blatantly. Now tell me why you're here."

"Okay, but let me just say I'm a huge fan and I really admire your work!" You blurt. This was actually pretty exciting! Meeting any hero, especially Frost Nova of all people, you haven't met before always made you excited.

"Likewise... You must be pretty good to take up fighting super villains with just a bow and some arrows."

"Just a bow and some arrows? Let me be the first to tell you that all of my equipment Is-"

"A-hem..." She interrupts you with a frowning expression.

"Oh right, why I'm here..." You reply remember Nova's question from before.

"Okay, if you must know..." You begin to explain the situation and how the only way to get any answers was to go straight to the source. When you got to the part about the dampening collar, you could practically feel her raising her eyebrows under her hood, staring at you in disbelief.

"You expect me to believe that one of the most noble companies in the world developed a metahuman collar that takes away powers?"

"I know it sounds crazy and you don't have to believe me," You turn away from her and look back at the research center. "But at least let me get some more information first."

"You know," Arendelle's snow queen steps forward and joins you as you look at the building below. "The law is pretty clear about breaking and entering."

"It's also pretty clear bout vigilantism, but here we both are."

Frost Nova looks back you before shaking her head. "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

"Serious? Why? I can handle this alone."

She uncrosses her arms and looks back at the research center. "If what you said about that collar is true, then this could be a serious threat if it got into the wrong hands. I need to see this for myself."

You raise an eyebrow and smirk at the Ice-wielding super heroine.

"Very well," You say, pulling a newly designed zip-line arrow from out of your quiver, grinning as you do so. "Let's go find a shadow!"

* * *

**Chapter two finished! **

**More metahuman fights to come! **

**This chapter was a first look at some of the super villain fights to come! This hulking brute will definitely not be the only super villain that must be defeated.**

**On the topic of super villains... Last time I asked what your favorite heroes were, now I wanna know... Which are your favorite villains! MWAHAHA! **

**My top three are:**

**The Joker**

**Deathstroke**

**Nekron and the Black Lantern Corps**

**Got a favorite villain? Let me know in the reviews! Along with any ideas, suggestions or advice!**

**Until next time! Bye!**


	3. The Silent God

**Hello!**

**(Insert Justice League: Unlimited theme song)**

**Sorry everybody, I wanted to post this yesterday but I was on a camping trip over the weekend. **

**Anyways, Thanks for all of the reads and support! You guys are frickin' great!**

**Somebody asked why I was inspired by D.C. and not Marvel. Well to put it simply: I just prefer D.C. to Marvel. Now I'm not hating on Marvel, in fact to this day Spiderman remains as one of my All-time favorite superheroes along with Hawkeye and wolverine, but I grew up reading Batman and Superman and it just stuck with me. Anyways, I do enjoy both comic publishers, but unfortunately I don't think any major characters from either will be appearing in this story (It just wouldn't make sense). **

**Now without further adieu, I present...**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Silent God

You can practically feel Frost Nova raising her eyebrows as she looks over your Zip-line Arrow. The tri-tip was sharpened much like your grapple arrow, being to the point where it can penetrate steel. Immediately bellow the tip was a complicated-looking cylinder device all around the neck. Unlike your grapple arrows, this one lacked the three prongs to secure into the wall along the neck. The most interesting part of the arrow was at the end. Just behind the fletching was another thick complicated-looking cylinder with a spike protruding outwards in a manner that made the arrow look like a two sided arrow. Along the device was a set of three prongs, much like your grapple arrow. It certainly was odd, but its function was remarkable.

"What is that?" She asks with a curious tone of voice.

You chuckle and turn to face the brick wall doorway on the roof you were standing on. You take the back end of the arrow and impale the spike into the wall, pulling the arrow back towards you. The device's prongs spring outward and lock the device in place. Attaching the arrow to the device was a thin yet extremely durable length of wire that was being fed through the impaled wall device. You take the arrow, wire still being fed, and nock it aiming at a building right beside the research center.

"Just another one of those arrows you mentioned." You smirk as you let the arrow fly.

_Schhwaff! _It cuts through the air and embeds itself into the wall. Once the arrow was secured into the wall, the device triggers and reels in any remaining wire before locking down, creating a very stable and sturdy zip-line from where you were to the ground floor of the building right next to the research center.

You give the wire a strong pull, finding yourself unable to move it an inch.

"Okay, we're good to go." You say as you reach your bow up to zip down.

The building was well out of the guards' view, so the two of you would be able to sneak in once you zip-lined your way to the ground.

"Is this safe?" She asks as she looks at the line.

"Totally!" You say, offering her a smile and a hand. "Trust me."

Frost Nova frowns a skeptical frown before stepping closer. "I really shouldn't... but okay."

She reaches out and takes your hand.

You grin and pull her close to you, catching her off guard.

"Hey!" She responds, blushing from the closeness, not that you could see.

"Sorry," You reply with a slight chuckle. "But you're gonna have to hold on tight. I kinda need both arms to hold on to the bow..."

Nova lets out an irritated sigh as she wraps her arms around your waist, holding on tight. "If this was just some sorry excuse to get me to-Whoa!"

You grin and step off the edge, allow allowing gravity to pull you and Nova down. Frost Nova shudders and grips you tighter as you make your way down the line.

_ZZZZIIIIIIPPPPP! _

"Okay, let go when I say!" You tell her as you see the building coming at you faster and faster.

Nova only grips tighter in response as the ground was coming closer to your feet.

"Now!"

You let go of the bow with one hand as Frost Nova removes her hands from your waist.

You drop to the ground and break your fall with a roll just as the ice-powered heroine breaks her own fall with a blast of icy wind.

You can feel Frost Nova's irritated eyes staring at you from underneath her hood as you rise from your crouching position.

"A little warning would be great next time." She says with an irked voice.

"Sorry about that," You reply, sheepishly rubbing the back of your head. "I'll be sure to let you know when I'm about to do something crazy."

You turn to look at your zip-line arrow embedded in the wall, approaching and pressing a button on the device on the arrow's neck. "Watch your head."

On the building you had just swung from, the anchored portion of the arrow releases itself from the wall and reels itself in, attaching once again to the arrow just behind the fletching.

You smirk and pull the arrow out of the wall and placing it in your quiver.

"Wow.." You hear Frost Nova say from behind you. "Interesting design, Ace Archer."

"Please, just Ace is fine." You reply, turning around to face her. "And thanks. I got sick of having to build arrows over and over again, so I designed this one to be reusable."

"More than just arrows, huh? Sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's alright. Happens all the time." You smile as you move to take cover behind the wall, peeking around the corner at the Helios Research Center. "Come on the guard shift will change soon, we have a limited window of opportunity."

Nova nods and moves to the side of you. "After you."

"Follow my lead."

You quickly dash forward and make your way through the surrounding area of the research center, Nova following you closely. You weren't dumb. There was a reason you were staking out the facility before hand and because of that, you knew where all the exits and entrances were as well as all of the guard locations and cameras around the front. The back of the building was hidden from your view, but you knew it was place to go. You downloaded the building blueprints to your phone and knew why the back area was important. There was an air vent on the top of the roof behind the main building that dropped down near the server room. You weren't sure if there were any guards, but given how protected the front was, it was safe to assume that there were at least a handful.

You snake your way around the side of the building with Nova staying close. The guards at the front of the building headed inside to change shifts, leaving the only means of detection was from the security cameras along the side. You knew well enough about cameras to know how to evade detection. Frost Nova, not so much, but she was an incredibly quick learner. She followed your movements to the letter and found herself keeping up fairly well.

You crouch down behind a low wall, the back of the building just around the corner.

"Hold up..." You whisper as she makes her way to you.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Shh..." You say listening closely to the silence. The building's generators were whizzing and buzzing, being very distracting for anyone. But you knew how to listen past everything and hone in one particular sound. Your time in the wilderness gave you trained senses and while not exactly super, you could pick out a voice I a crowd if you had enough time to focus. You focus your hearing and listen in waiting for a tell. And then you found it.

-_Yawn_- You hear a man yawn past all of the noise and commotion.

"There are men just past this wall." You tell Nova as you reach for an arrow. A small device was fitted on the neck. This was a camera arrow, used for surveillance from a considerable distance. The camera was normally placed manually and used by various spy networks around the world. After watching a few of your favorite espionage flicks on the internet during your downtime a while ago, you got the inspiration to attach a controllable camera to an arrow and use it for its intended function: espionage.

All of the camera feeds would be linked to your phone screen, a little trick Shut Down showed a couple years back.

"How do you know?" Nova asks.

"I heard one of them yawn."

"You heard... how?" She asks confusedly.

You chuckle and nock the arrow aiming at a wall, just opposite of where the man was standing. "You'd be surprised at the skills you pick up after being trapped in the jungles of South America for two years."

"Jungles of...?" she whispers.

You feel her questioning eyes as you loose the camera arrow. 'No doubt she's going to ask me what I meant by that... but can I trust her?'

As the arrow sticks into the wall, you pull out your phone and establish a link to the camera.

"Here take a look." You lean over and hold the screen in front of Frost Nova. Guarding the main entrance to the building were three heavily armed guards.

"Oh, wow... So you did hear something."

You look down at the screen and move the camera around, trying to get a good look at where you were supposed to go. You stop and point to a rooftop in the corner. "See that rooftop?"

The woman nods.

"That's where we need to go." You rotate the camera and point it at the area directly below your destination. "This area is hidden from the guards and well out of their hearing range. If we can make it there we should have no trouble getting to the roof."

"But how are we getting past the guards?"

You take a look at the time on your phone. "The guards posted at the front just switched posts, which means these guards are going to shift soon as well. Once they enter the building, we have a little bit of time to make to that area."

"Aren't there security cameras?" she asks.

"Yep, place is too important to not have any. I see them and have their vision patterns mapped out. Stay behind me and stay close, okay?"

"Got it."

You pick up your bow and look at the screen, waiting for the guards to leave their posts. Frost Nova remained silent, thinking about what you meant when you had mentioned the jungles of South America.

"Okay..." You say a minute later, breaking her out of her thoughts. She stands up and readies herself to run. "Now!"

As the doors of the building close as the guards leave, the two of you quickly move, dashing between the camera's line of sight. You hear the back doors of the building begin to open up.

"Hurry!" You say as you continue to make your way across the open area. Being caught now would mean exposing yourself and likely a reinforcement call would be issued. Not something you wanted to deal with.

You and Frost Nova make it to the hidden area just as the new guards step out of the doors.

"Whew... safe!" You say, grinning at the snow queen. "Great job, back there."

You smile and trail your eyes up the wall and to the roof. "We need to get up this wall."

You reach for an arrow, but Frost Nova beats you to it. The ice-wielder clenches her fists for a moment before pushing them outwards, creating an icy staircase up the wall and to the roof.

"Okay now that was cool... no pun intended."

Frost Nova grins softly and shakes her head at your joke before gesturing to the stairs. "Up here?"

You smile and nod. "Ladies first."

"My, what a gentleman." Nova says in a joking manner before moving up the steps.

You move to follow, trying your hardest not to stare directly at her backside as she make her way up the steps. Hard to do considering her outfit was hugging it tightly and her cloak was billowing in a way that didn't obstruct the view. 'Damn... I should have went up first.'

Frost Nova apparently didn't know just how bad she was teasing you and continued up the steps, turning around just as she reached the rooftop to extend a hand out for assistance.

"Thanks," You say, grasping her hand as you pull yourself up.

"You're welcome."

After making your way off the staircase, Nova turns and reaches a hand out, dispersing and evaporating the ice with a single thought.

"Hey Ace..." She says as she turns around to face you. "Back on the ground you said you were trapped in South America... what did you mean exactly?"

"Oh. Right." You smile sadly and turn away. Your memories of South America felt like it was an entirely different world. In a sense it was. Clearly this woman wanted to get to know you better, but why did you feel like you could trust her?

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, I just-"

You step up and silence her by placing a warm hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush slightly at the contact. From under her hood, you can barely make out a lock of platinum blonde hair. You didn't know why but you felt like you could trust her.

You look across several meters at the 3 by 3 vent that ran perpendicular to the ground. "That's the vent over there."

You smile and nod towards it. As you walk ahead of her, you exhale deeply before speaking once again.

"About five years ago, I went on an archaeological expedition with my uncle in a remote area of South America. We were uncovering ancient ruins that had never been documented before. Just a small team of archaeologists, nothing too huge."

You stop just in front of the vent, kneeling down to get a good look at it before setting your bow to the side. "The media hadn't gotten wind of the dig yet because my uncle wanted to keep it low key, So it was just my uncle and I, along with four others. Course it went really well for a few days..."

"It didn't end well, did it?" She finishes for you, her tone taking a sadder turn.

You manage a small, sad, laugh. "Not exactly..."

You narrow your eyes at the air vent, specifically at the large screws that held it in place. Normally you would just slap a small explosive to it and blow the damn thing open, but you couldn't risk alerting the guards or leaving evidence of your involvement. "Hold on, I have a screwdriver here in..."

"Allow me." Frost Nova kneels down beside you and holds a hand out to freeze the screws to the point of being breakable.

"Thanks." You say, looking at her with a smile.

She grins back just as she freezes the last bolt. "Try now."

You nod and grip the vent with both hands and begin to pull on it.

_Crick... Crick... _The ice begins to crack as you increase the force on the vent.

_Criiissshh! _The iced screws shatter and the vent comes free from it's place, allowing you full access to the building's interior.

"Nicely done." Nova says as you set the vent down on the ground beside you.

"It was nothing really." You chuckle as you retrieve your bow and move close to the opening, before turning back to Nova. "The drop isn't very far, so it's not life threatening. This vent also drops down into a separate area of the facility so there shouldn't be any guards. Just to be sure, I'm going to see if the coast is clear."

The ice user nods and grabs your shoulder. "Watch yourself."

"Gotcha." You smile back and move the the vent, jumping down and landing on your feet with an arrow ready for anything. The corridor you were in was a ghostly white hallway, the lights were dimmed but still provided enough light to see in front of you. Various doors lined the walls, all unlabeled with complex locking mechanisms on them. No sense in prying into the doors, you were here for the server information. True to your prediction, there were no personnel in sight.

You look up the vent and give a whistle, and call up to her. "Clear!"

"Okay, I'm coming down!" She responds, trying to keep her voice down.

You set your bow down, arms held out as you wait for the inevitable. You forgot to tell her how far the drop was.

"Oof!" Nova yells as she falls into your arms.

"Got you!" You grin as you hold her bridal style.

She blushes under her hood as she holds on. "Thanks..."

You catch a glimpse of one of her eyes. 'Blue... kinda like...'

"You can set me down now, Ace..." Nova smiles as you blush at her words.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." You place her on the ground and move to pick up your bow, trying to hide your reddened face.

"It's fine really, Now which way?" She asks as you pick up your bow.

'It's fine really...? No way... couldn't be her... could it?'

You shake away the thoughts and pull out your phone, bringing up the blueprints you downloaded. "Okay... the access shaft is right here so... this way."

You close out your phone and place it in your pocket, looking at Frost Nova with a slight grin. "Come on. Try to move silently. There shouldn't be any guards, but you have to be ready for anything..."

She nods in response and steps behind you as you lead her down the dimly lit halls. A moment later you stop at a corner. You stay quiet and hold a hand out, signaling Nova to stop. You peek around the corner to check for any surprises.

"No camera we should-" You stop whispering as you notice Frost Nova darting her head back and forth nervously.

You can't help but stifle a laugh at her nervousness. "I take you haven't really done much sneaking, have you?"

She turns back with a timid smile. "Not since I was a little girl."

"You're doing great, just stay close, and you'll be fine."

She breathes in and out deeply, before nodding at you.

"Ready?" You ask.

"Let's go."

A few moments down the hall, you come across an active camera looking down the hall. No way to bypass the route, you needed to disable the camera.

"Here, hold this." You say, handing your bow to Frost Nova.

"What's the issue?" She asks as she takes hold of your bow.

You reach behind you into a pouch on our quiver to pull out a collapsible tactical blow dart gun and some small pellets. "I'm going to disable the camera."

You place a pellet into the chamber and aim the blow gun at the camera.

_Pht! _The pellet connects with the camera emitting a spark.

_Zzt!_ The camera light flashes red before turning off completely, falling limp.

"Okay we're good." You say, placing the blow gun back into its pouch.

"What was that?" Nova asks with an odd look.

"The blow gun? Just a little something for covert missions. The pellets are designed to latch on to metal surfaces and emit an EMP. Only works on smaller devices though and only lasts for about an hour or two."

"Huh... a gadget for every situation?" she asks with a slight smirk.

"Never hurts to be prepared." You reply, grinning at her. "Besides... I only packed it for this little adventure."

She hands you your bow and you proceed to lead her down the corridor. The server room isn't much farther away. The Helios research center was a maze of corridors and hallways. You found yourself holding your phone out to view the map screen as you navigated the area. So far there were only a few sparsely placed cameras that needed to be disabled and no guards were posted along the halls. Despite the ease of the situation, the ice-powered metahuman still had a semblance of anxiety. It was understandable for why she was nervous. She had never really snuck into a major corporation with the intent of finding potentially dangerous information. To put it simply, she lacked experience with this kind of situation. You really wanted to make sure she felt calm and didn't really enjoy seeing her in this particular state, so you decided to tell her a little more of your story.

"The ruins were quite nice you know." You say as you lead on, keeping a watchful eye for any unexpected problems.

"The ruins? Oh." she states as she remembers what you were talking about.

"The reason no one ever documented them was because they were in a cave. Cut off from the world, pretty much. Probably would have stayed that way if it weren't for the accident."

"Accident?" She asks.

"About a week into the dig, the cave system around the ruins collapsed right on top of us."

You hear a small gasp from behind you as you continue through the halls.

"We weren't sure if it was because we were tampering with the ruins, or if it decided to fall on its own... but all in all it was devastating."

You stop moving to check around another corner. As Frost Nova moves to the side of you, you turn to her and nod, signifying it was all clear.

"What happened after the collapse?" she asks as the two of you silently move around the corner and down the pathway.

You chuckle softly. "As fortune would have it, my uncle and I were the only ones to survive the initial damages. The rest of the team were killed by falling debris right at the start of the collapse."

You sigh sadly as the memories flood back into your mind. The entire ordeal felt ancient to you. It had only happened five years ago, but after all you've done since then, it felt like a world apart.

"It happened so fast, you know... one minute they were clearing the dirt off of some old artifacts, next minute they were gone. The ruins we were excavating only had one way out, which of course was sealed when the cave fell. We spent hours trying to move the rocks and dirt from the entryway, but never could move them an inch. We were stuck in the cave for- wait..."

You stop moving as you stare directly at the door at the end of the hall. Instead of the pure white, unlabeled doors you've past, this one was transparent, giving full view of the machines and hardware inside.

"That's the server room."

The two of you cautiously approach the door. An I.D. scanner was placed right by the handle along with a set of numbers for entering a security code.

You pull out an EMP pellet and place it on the scanner.

_Zzt! _The pellet releases its charge and the security lock opens.

"Easy money.." You smirk as you push the door open and poke your head through. "Come on. No one should be in here."

"Whoa..." she says as she steps through the room. The walls were lined with rows and rows of servers and equipment. It resembled a library in its layout, with a tremendous amount of data flowing throughout the room. "This is a lot of information... how are you going to get what you need?"

"Easy..." You reply as you pushed past the walls and rows of servers, walking toward a central terminal in the center of the room. "This is the control terminal for all of the information stored in this room. I just need to isolate what we're looking for and find the files for it..."

You pull a small flash drive from the side of your belt and insert it into a slot on the side of the terminal.

The terminal screen flashes all sorts of numbers and letters as you type away at the keyboard.

"Let's see key words are collar and metahuman..." You mumble as you look through the stream of data.

Frost Nova steps closer to you and lays a hand on your shoulder. "Find the data?"

"Not yet... This encryption is not what I was expecting. I gotta say, this is some pretty complex stuff..."

"Can you break it?"

"Oh sure, might take me a few minutes though." You reply as you continue to type.

She looks confusedly at the data and information appearing on the screen. "HIV cure testing? Immune system buffer? Parkinson's data file? These all look like legitimate things that would benefit people. Are you sure they could have manufactured this 'Dampening Collar' you saw?"

"You mean this collar?" You say as an image appears on screen. There was no doubt about it. It was an image of the collar you had seen yesterday night. Various diagrams and text appeared on screen.

"This is the collar you saw?" Frost Nova asks, wide eyed at the screen. "The one that neutralizes powers?"

"Definitely. The dampening effect happened immediately as soon as it was placed on a metahuman. See look here... Project: VIDAR."

"Vidar... the silent god." Frost Nova finishes as she looks at the screen.

_PROJECT: VIDAR _

_This collar is specifically designed to disrupt and suppress Metahuman functions and capabilities. Using blood synthesized from 'Subject 883', our scientists managed to figure out a way to use his ability of power suppression as a effective method of neutralizing powers. Of course this effect only works and has been tested on metahumans whose powers are directly linked to DNA. Mystical and cosmic metahumans like Galactic Man and Max Mystic would logically not be susceptible to the effect. However we may have found another solution to neutralize both mystical and cosmic abilities. See PROJECT: MORPHEUS for more information. Currently we are researching a permanent way of implementing the dampening effect. Director West should be pleased with the results._

"Oh my god. So the collar does exist. And they're actively trying to remove powers from metahumans?"

"That's what it looks like." You reply as you begin to download any and all information about this and PROJECT: MORPHEUS on to the flash drive. "But that's not what worries me the most."

Nova looks at you curiously. "What then?"

"The file mentioned Galactic Man and Max Mystic... those are both heroes." You state as you remove the drive and shut down the terminal.

Frost Nova widens her eyes from underneath her hood as she realizes what you meant. "Why would they want to neutralize heroes?"

"Not sure... Maybe they're just scared."

"Scared? Of metahumans? I can understand villains but why heroes?"

"If you had to wake up every morning as a normal human in a world where people with powers control the fate of it, wouldn't you be scared?"

She remains silent.

You stand up and put a hand on Nova's shoulder. "We need to leave."

* * *

You quickly move through the halls at a relatively fast pace, back towards the vent you entered. Frost Nova was silent as she pondered what the new-found information could mean for the superhero and metahuman community as a whole.

"Don't worry... we'll get to the bottom of this." You say as you move through the halls, hoping to alleviate some of her concerns.

She remains silent, mind still going over the information.

Sensing her worried thoughts, you exhale and decide to speak once more.

"We spent three days in the collapsed ruins, trying to find a way out..." You resume your story, effectively distracting her from her thoughts.

She looks up and towards you as you continue, curious to find out what happened next.

"We were running out of water and oxygen. Didn't look like we were going to make it out alive. On the third day the cave started to rumble and shake. We were sure we were going to die, but instead a crack in the roof gave us a way out. My uncle boosted me up on his shoulders so I could climb up through the hole. I was so relieved when I saw the sunlight through the treetops. I almost forgot to turn around and pull my uncle out of the cave."

You stop as the hall you were walking down splits into two paths.

"But you and your uncle made it out didn't you?" You hear Frost Nova ask as you pull your map out to check which way.

You turn to give her a sad smile before moving down one of the halls. "I managed to grab his arms and began to pull him out. I wasn't strong enough to do it."

"Oh..."

"And to make things worse... The cave began to rumble again. He told me to let go. I wasn't about to let him die like that, so I held on trying desperately to get him out of the cave. So he forced me to let go and backed away from the hole so I couldn't reach for him. Last thing I remember before the rocks fell all around him was that warm smile he always had on when he was happy. So calm. Fearless. Like he knew everything would be alright even they went all wrong."

You stop just as you reach the vent you had entered from.

"I'm sorry..." Nova says as you draw a grapple arrow and aim upward.

"Nah, don't be..." You say with a small smile. "I had five years to get over it. It's all in the past now, right?"

You let the arrow fly and gesture to the rope. "Ladies first?"

She gives you a sad frown before taking hold of the rope. For some reason you felt that she could see through your mask and into your soul. Like she actually cared for you. Who was this woman and why did you fee so comfortable around her?

As Frost Nova makes her way out of the building through the vent, you climb up and remove the arrow, pulling the rope up out of the air vent.

* * *

On the roof across from the research center, find yourself sitting at the edge of the building. Frost Nova as standing behind you listening as you finish your story.

"After the cave fell and killed my uncle, I spent two weeks wandering around the jungle. Living off of fruit and rainwater. Remember how I heard one of the guards yawn?"

The woman nods.

You chuckle and stand up from your seat at the edge of the building. "You kinda need good hearing to evade predators."

You stretch your muscles and look out at the Arendelle sky. "I was so sure I was going to die out there... Alone. Helpless. I passed out from depression and exhaustion on the jungle floor ready to give up and die... that's when they found me."

"They?" She asks with a confused tone.

"An indigenous tribe of natives, hidden away from civilization for hundreds of years."

"And what happened then?"

You look away from the sky and back at her hooded face with a playful smirk. "Don't you think that's enough backstory for one evening?"

The woman giggles and unfolds her arms. "I suppose so. Just one more question.. why did you tell me? That all sounded very personal..."

"Why?" you repeat as you stroke your chin, trying to find the right words. "I'm not sure. I just feel like I can trust you... And I honestly feel like I know you..."

"Well in any case... thanks for telling me." She smiles softly from under her hood.

"Don't mention it." You reply with a grin of your own.

Frost Nova steps closer to you, smile falling into a frown. "On to another matter... what do we do about this collar?"

"I'm not sure... we don't have any hard evidence other than it was developed and is experimental. We don't know if it was mass produced or even if they are used for malicious intent."

You reach behind you and pull out the flash drive containing the information. "It doesn't look like it's been blown out of proportion yet, which should give me time to figure out what's going on. There's still quite a bit of information I have to sift through and most of it's still encrypted."

"Don't worry about it too much, okay?" You pocket the flash drive and look back at the ice user. "As soon as I find anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you." She replies with a thankful smile.

You smile back and let out a tired sigh before smiling softly at Arendelle's snow queen. "Pretty fun first date, right?"

You can see her hood slightly rise as she raises an eyebrow, casting a curious grin at you. "Date?"

"Well... I'd call it a date." You reply chuckling lightly.

"Hmm I'm not sure I would call, breaking and entering a prestigious company's research and development facility to obtain information on a possibly dangerous set of projects that could threaten the very balance of the metahuman and hero community, a date..." She laughs lightly as she folds her arms once again.

"Well... when you put it that way..." You say with a sheepish grin.

The woman before you sighs and smiles. "We can meet again next week."

Your eyes light up from underneath your mask. "So call it a date?"

She raises an eye brow and gives a playful smirk. "It's whatever you want call it."

"So it's a date!" You grin with a raised eyebrow.

She shakes her head and stifles a blush.

"Have a nice evening, Ace..." She smiles once more and turns away and moves to the edge of the building and looks out at Arendelle. "It's a nice night isn't..."

"It...?" She turns around to face you once more, but you're already gone, disappearing in an instant like a bat vanishing into the night sky.

"Where did he...?" Frost Nova raises an eye brow and looks around for any sight of the masked archer but finds herself staring into the the empty space where Ace Archer once stood.

"Okay... now that was cool." She states as she grins to herself, mimicking the Archer's words from earlier. Frost Nova turns to look towards one of the skyscrapers. "Time to head home..."

* * *

**A little perspective shift at the end there... I wonder what that means? **

**Anyways, Thanks for the read! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Okay so I envisioned this chapter as a method of introducing Frost Nova a bit more and providing the framework for what would become a close partnership. A guest also asked for a little back story so I provided a little with the intent of revealing more as the story progresses onwards! Don't worry! Frost Nova's story will be told as well. I also wanted to highlight a bit more of (Y/N)'s gadgets and arrows, as well as stealth abilities. Gotta be stealthy when you're out in the jungle right?**

**Okay so everybody responded and the most common villain was... the JOKER! Not gonna lie, he is pretty awesome... and sadistic... and a psychopath... but still pretty great, right?**

**Since I asked what villain you all liked last time, now I wanna know...**

**If you could have any power (Try not to go into OP territory like reality warping...) what would it and your super-name be, and would you be evil or good? (Bear in mind that if the story heads in that direction I may or may not add use your answers as inspiration for characters, gotta fill up this super-powered world somehow, Am I right?)**

**Personally if I could have a power it would be flight simply because I've always loved the thought of flying through the skies like a bird. **

**Superhero name: Hmm not sure... I'll get back to you on that one.**

**Good or Evil: Good**

**So...? What about you?**

**Well that's all for now, as always, feel free to leave any advice suggestions or comments in my review box!**

**Till next time! Bye!**


	4. The Snow Queen

**New one! **

**Thank for all of the reviews and feedback! You guys/gals definitely have some awesome ideas for heroes/Anti-heroes! Not too many villains though... Power list was pretty unique as well. Shadows seem to be a popular choice!**

**Like I said before, Depending on which way the story progresses I may or may not use some of then as potential characters. Great ideas all around though, and If I use a character or idea, I'll be sure to give you credit! **

**Anyways A different perspective for this chapter... Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Snow Queen

_The Arendelle train station was busy as usual. Crowds of people searching for their trains, rushing through walking past without minding the world around them. Too often did Frost Nova notice this behavior. Too often did she see people enthralled by their devices and important business calls. It really made her miss the times when she could forget about the world's troubles and live like a kid again. Just like when she and her sister were growing up. _

_Something was odd about the train station today._

_As Frost Nova stood in her uniform, hood up and cloak falling behind her shoulders, she noticed that the world around her was moving at a very fast pace. The crowds of people around her were a blur of faces, colors and sounds. It seemed the world was moving faster than she was. Like time was holding her in place while the world progressed onwards. Frost Nova looks around as she tries to figure out what she was doing there. _

_'Huh... Why am I at the train station?' She thinks as the people blur on by. 'Am I-?'_

"_Waiting for someone, Miss?" A voice says from the side of her. _

_Frost Nova turns to see the source of the sound. She smiles as the figure approaches. _

_As the world rushed forward around the two of you, Ace Archer steps ever closer with a playful grin on his face. _

_Frost Nova moves closer as well, smiling softly at the Archer. "Fancy seeing you here Ace."_

"_Well, I could say the same about you." Ace chuckles softly. _

"_I guess you could." Nova smiles and shakes her head. "So, mind telling me what brings you to the station?"_

_He smiles and casts a look around at the blur of people. "Oh me? I was just looking for someone..."_

_He looks back toward Nova with a wide grin. "And I think I just found her."_

_Nova's eyes widen from under hood. "Me?"_

_The mask-wearing hero only chuckles and moves a tad closer. "You know, It's really hard for me to admire your beauty with that hood of yours..."_

_Nova raises an eyebrow as she smirks at the man. "Oh? Well let me fix that..."_

_Frost Nova wasn't sure why she was removing her hood. Frost Nova's identity was something she tried to keep concealed, after all she couldn't have anyone attacking her family in retaliation against the heroine. But here she found herself feeling just overwhelmingly comfortable around her fellow crime-fighter. It was actually quite pleasant, seeing as she didn't really associate or 'hang out' with many others who shared in her secret profession. _

_Frost Nova reaches up and pulls her hood down, revealing h_e_r_ _Platinum Blonde hair, tied into a french braid with her bangs wisped back. Her skin was clear and slightly pale. Her crystal blue eyes only served to emphasize just how beautiful her face was._

"_Just as beautiful as I knew you'd be..." Ace Archer says as he places a gentle hand on her cheek, eliciting a blush from the ice-wielder. "...Elsa."_

_Frost Nova gives an amused smile. "That's funny I don't remember telling you my name..."_

_The man chuckles and shakes his head. "Elsa..."_

_Frost Nova raises her eyebrows. "Yes?"_

"_Elsa!" He says a bit louder. _

"_Um, I heard you-"_

"ELSA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa groans and opens her eyes, finding herself being rocked back and forth as someone jumps on her bed. Knowing exactly who this person was, Elsa groans louder and turns on her back. The person jumping on her bed and stirring her from her sleep was none other than her sister, Anna.

"Anna? What do you want..." Elsa whines, the effects of sleep still lingering in her voice as she looks up at the woman bouncing on her bed with slightly parted eyes.

She had strawberry-blonde hair, tied into two pig-tails. She also had a pair of blue-green eyes that matched her set of pajamas which she had on to cover her slender frame. Her skin was fair and clear, save for the small amount of freckles she had across her face. Tying it all together was a wide grin spread across her face as she moved to sit on her sister's stomach.

"-cough- Hey!" Elsa coughs out before turning her head away to snuggle into her pillow.

"Elsa! Wake up! Come on sis!" Anna giggles as she leans down to shake her sister awake.

"Anna! Stop it!" Elsa groans louder as she tries to push the bubbly girl off of her.

"Elsa stop being a drowsy-pants! We've got stuff to do today!"

The platinum blonde sighs and languidly turns back to look up at her sister. "What are we dong that's so important?"

"Um, hello? We've got breakfast in an hour with Hans and Kristoff!"

Elsa's eyes widen as she looks to her side at a digital clock, conveniently resting on her nightstand.

7:03

Elsa sighs and leans her head back down on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. "Give me a minute to get ready."

"'Kay!" Anna smiles and leaps off of Elsa's bed. "I'll be downstairs when you're finished!"

As the door closes behind the bubbly strawberry-blonde, Elsa exhales deeply and glances up at her ceiling. 'That dream...'

An image of the archer springs into her mind. Elsa may not have known it, but she was smiling widely at the thought of him.

This was Elsa Summers, CEO of Summers Industries and current secret identity of Arendelle's Snow Queen: Frost Nova. The platinum blonde woman and her sister were the only surviving children of Idun and Agdar Summers. The Summers Family was well known throughout their home city of Arendelle and even then, well known throughout the world for their company: Summers Industries. It was established and built from the ground up, back when Arendelle was merely a couple hundred yards across. Since then, Summers Industries holds its place as one of the world's most prestigious companies, often known for the kind leadership and activism of every CEO that had been in charge. Since the passing of their parents, Elsa and Anna were among the last two direct remnants of the original Summers family. Sure they had a few distant cousins and relatives throughout the world, but in terms of direct lineage, they only had each other.

The woman rises from her bed, sliding out of the covers to stand up and stretch her muscles. Arendelle's ice queen takes a look around her room. It was a rather high end suite at the very top of the company building that made the finest hotel room look like a two-star motel. Right across from Elsa's queen sized bed was a balcony that over looked the Arendelle skyline. While not exactly overly extravagant, it was very luxurious.

Elsa steps away from her bed and over to the restroom adjacent from her walk in closet. A quick shower, teeth-brushing ,and trip to the closet later, Elsa returns to her nightstand to grab her cell phone. As she picks up the small device she stops and takes a glance at the photo near the alarm clock.

It was a picture of her parents, Anna, and herself from several years ago when Elsa and Anna were children. Elsa giggles sadly as she examines the photo, finding amusement in how happy everyone had looked. Elsa was being piggy-backed by her father, while Anna was being carried bridal style by her mother. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. The funniest thing about this picture must have been the mickey mouse ears that everyone had on. These were some of Elsa's most precious memories. These were also some of the only times in Elsa's life where tragedy wasn't prevalent.

The woman sighs sadly and turns away from the picture, walking to the end of the room and exiting through the door to be greeted by a staircase imbedded in the wall. Elsa's room was the highest in the building so she had to use the stairs to get to the rest of the penthouse. Anna's room was located on the 'first floor' of the suite just by the living room at the end of the staircase. The living room was absolutely large and was decorated with several couches and sofas of the finest quality and a large flat screen television rested in the middle of it all. Behind the living room a few meters was a dinning area that was lit up by a large panoramic window that had a grand view of Arendelle. Another walkway led to the kitchen.

Anna was resting on one of the couches, flipping through the channels as she sipped on a small glass of orange juice.

Anna was the most important person in Elsa's life. Anna was the one who inspired Elsa to be a superhero. When Elsa actually got her powers, she tried desperately to shut herself away from the world. Her parents felt it was the smart thing to do, but Anna wouldn't stand for it. Elsa smiles as she remembers how Anna would barge straight up to Elsa's door and demand that she play with her.

'So bossy...' Elsa thinks to herself as she leans against the wall right by the staircase.

Despite all of Elsa's protests, Anna persisted and practically forced Elsa to open up. Even after their initial hesitance to let Elsa interact with others, her parents were convinced by the bubbly strawberry-blonde girl. After months and months of resisting, Anna broke through Elsa's cold exterior. Elsa would no longer block her sister from her life. Never again. As Elsa began to learn and master her powers, Anna would always be there with her every step of the way.

"Oh, hey! Ready to go?" Anna asks from her seat on the couch, grinning widely at her sister as she sets her glass on the coffee table.

Elsa smiles as she steps off of the staircase. "Awfully excited to see your boyfriend aren't you?"

Anna blushes and giggles. "Aw you can read me like an open book, huh?"

"What can I say? You only get that look on your face whenever Kristoff is around."

"That obvious?"

"Blatantly." Elsa looks around the room with a curious face. "Anna where's Olaf?"

"Here I am!" A voice says as it emerges from the kitchen. The figure was short, had sticks for arms, and a carrot nose above a row of coal-buttons that ran down the center of his body.

The voice belonged to none other than Olaf the snowman.

A few years ago Elsa traveled to the remote wilderness of Russia to learn even more about her abilities. Before she had taken up crime-fighting, she spent several years learning how to control and manipulate the snow and ice, with her sister by her side every step of the way. One morning, Anna decided they needed a break from the seriousness of Elsa's training. After a full day of nothing but fun with each other, Elsa and Anna retired to the cabin they had been renting, leaving only a little snowman standing at the end of the day. Much to their surprise, the snowman they had made had come alive and proceeded to knock on the door to the cabin in the middle of the night. After the initial surprise of his existence and Elsa learning she could create intelligent constructs, the two sisters decided to keep the little snowman around and brought him back to the states. He's a happy little guy, the embodiment of Elsa and Anna's childhood innocence and carefree nature.

Olaf grins widely at the two siblings. "Ooh! Where are you two going?"

The little snowman was carrying a small bowl of cereal as he made his way into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Gonna get some breakfast with a couple friends." Anna replies as she stands up from the couch and hands the remote to the snowman.

"Thanks!" He replies as he takes it from her.

Elsa smiles softly at the little guy. Hard to believe that her powers had created something like him. In fact her degree of control over ice and snow was quite astounding. As she looks at the snowman, Elsa thinks back to just how she obtained her powers in the first place.

When Elsa and Anna were children her father had taken them along on a tour of the Summers Industries science division. There was supposedly a revolutionary new invention that the researchers were experimenting with tat was based cryogenic technologies. In theory, this new 'cryo-reactor' could reach the theoretically impossible 'absolute zero' temperature in which all the atoms of every molecule would freeze in place. The reactor responsible for the experiment wasn't ready but someone hit the switch anyway. Elsa and Anna were still on the other side of the shield doors when they sealed and locked in place.

Elsa shivers as she remembers the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Elsa!" Her father screams as he bangs on the glass window. _

"_Daddy!" Elsa screams back from behind the glass as she cradles the tiny form of Anna in her arms. _

_Her father turns to a man beside him. "Shut it down! Now!"_

"_W-we can't sir! The cryo-Reactor has gone critical!"_

"_Elsa, I'm scared!"_

_Elsa looks down at her sister, scared and frightened in her arms. The little girl looks back up to the glass and at her father. "Daddy, help!"_

_Agdar places his hand on the glass, tears streaming down his face. "It's going to be fine Elsa! I'm going to-"_

_And then the reactor exploded. Before the wave of cold and Ice hit Elsa and Anna, the platinum blonde girl leans over and shields her sister from the blast. As the rush of ice passed over them, a single streak of hair on Anna's head turned snow-white. Elsa still cradled her sister in her arms until the energy from the reactor dispersed. As the shield doors open, Agdar rushes to the side of his little girls. "Elsa! Anna!" _

_The man kneels down and pulls both of them close. As the man held Elsa, all he could feel was cold._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa smiles as she looks at her hands. After the traumatic experience of the event Elsa developed an amazing ability to control and create ice and snow at will. Of course after she discovered her powers she initially didn't want anything to do with them, but now that she's had a taste of being a hero, she was glad she could use them as a force for good.

Elsa shakes away her thoughts as she looked back to Anna. "We had better get going Anna. Our reservations were for 9:00, right?"

"Oh! That's right!" Anna's smile lights up. "Let's go!"

Elsa giggles as Anna jumps over to the couch and races to the main door of their penthouse.

Olaf grins as Elsa makes her way to the door, albeit at a much slower pace. "Okay well you two have fun! I'm gonna be here watching cartoons if you need anything!"

"Thanks, Olaf! See you in a few hours." Elsa replies as she opens the door for Anna to exit.

"Later Olaf!" Anna calls as she walks through the door, waving as she goes.

Olaf begins flipping through channels until settling on one in particular.

As Elsa closes the door behind her a very faint '_Aye Aye captain!' _Can be heard from the other side.

As the doors of the company elevator close to take the sisters down to the parking garage, Elsa turns to Anna, finding the young strawberry-blonde woman bouncing excitedly in place.

Elsa giggles and leans against the side of the elevator. "Soooo... Anna. When's the wedding?"

Anna stops and blushes furiously. "E-Elsa stop teasing me!"

"I can't help it! It just breaks my heart to see my baby sister all grown up!" Elsa giggles as Anna swipes at her, playfully.

Elsa giggles louder as she dodges Anna's swing.

"No fair!" Anna says, smiling at her.

"What's not fair?" Elsa grins slyly at her sister.

"I can't tease you back! When are you going to get a boyfriend?"

Elsa blushes as a certain Archer with (H/C) hair comes to mind. Anna notices before Elsa can wipe away her bashful look.

"Elsa did you..."

The platinum blonde looks away, the blush returning to her face. "I...I... Well..."

"No way!" Anna's grin widens as she inches herself closer to Elsa. "Who is it? Do I know them? What kind of relationship-"

"What? Anna, I'm not in a relationship with anyone!"

"Then why are you blushing like someone who is?" Anna sends a clever grin Elsa's way.

"It doesn't mean I'm seeing anyone... I'm not even interested in anyone." Elsa says flatly, hoping to convince her sister otherwise.

"Tsk, tsk Elsa... how long have we been sisters?"

"Since you were born..."

"And how long will it take you to realize that you can't hide anything from me?" Anna only raises an eyebrow and smirks.

Elsa stares nervously before sighing softly. "Okay you got me."

"Ha I knew it! So how long you been together?"

"Anna we're not together! I only met him last night..."

"Oh come on Elsa I know- wait did you say last night?" Anna asks, curiosity replacing her teasing look.

"Um... yes?"

"Elsa you were on patrol last night... You're saying you met someone while you were crime fighting?"

"It was a slow night, so I wasn't exactly crime fighting... but yes, I may have met someone who I may or may not be interested in."

_Ding Dong! Basement level. _The Elevator doors open to reveal a parking garage with white, reflective walls. The sisters' personal garage only had three cars within it. Elsa's ice-blue Ferrari, Anna's pink convertible and their old four-seater van that their parents used to drive them around in when they were little. After the death of their parents, Anna and Elsa forced themselves to get rid of a lot of old things that held too many memories within them. Elsa, being the kind person she was, sold the mansion that they used to live in on the outskirts of town and donated the money to several charities. So now they lived directly in the company building. Her father's old car collection was also sold in order to provide homes and animal shelters throughout America for the less fortunate. At the time, Elsa and Anna didn't care what happened to the items, only seeing them as memories of the past that they needed to let go of in order to move on. One thing they couldn't bring themselves to get rid of however, was the family car that they all had so much fun in whenever Idun and Agdar took time to spend a day or weekend with the most important people in the world to them, Their daughters. There was just too much there for them to lose.

"Is he another Meta?" Anna asks as they step through the elevator and towards Elsa's car.

"Actually no." Elsa replies as she pushes a button on her key to unlock her door.

"Really? Well come on! Tell me more about him!" Anna states as she climbs into the car.

"Well he's pretty smart..." As Elsa puts the key into the ignition, an image of Ace's Camera and Zip-line arrows come to mind.

_Va-Room! _The Ferrari sparks to life as the engine ignites.

"And?"

"He's caring." Elsa adjusts the mirrors as another image of the Archer telling her about his past come into his mind.

"And brave too, considering the line of work he's in."

Elsa can remember seeing a newspaper with an interesting headline: _Masked man defeats Metahuman Madness! Hundreds saved!_

"What else, come on I wanna know!" Anna asks as Elsa pushes another button on her key, opening the garage door and exposing the city outside.

Elsa only grins as she pulls out of the garage and onto the street. "He's a bit of a hero."

Anna's eyes widen. "Wait... did you meet...?"

Anna trails off as Elsa drives the car down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you have a date with THE Ace Archer! How cool is that?" Anna exclaims as they walk into the restaurant. It was a fancy place, filled with all manner of Arendelle's wealthy elite, all enjoying a finely prepared, gourmet breakfast. In truth, both Elsa and Anna didn't care much for the so called 'elite' of the city. Most of them were corrupt businessmen and women who could care less for the city's poor unfortunate souls. But being between being the CEO and one of two last daughters of the Summers family, she as well as Anna maintained appearances.

"Keep your voice down!" Elsa says through a whisper as people turn their heads towards the pair, looking oddly as they walk in.

Elsa and Anna smile nervously as they turn back to their meals.

The super-heroine sighs as she whispers back to her sister. "And I technically never said it was a date"

"Ah, but you never said it wasn't one either!" Anna grins as Elsa blushes a light shade of red.

'Well...'

"_Then it's a date!" _Ace's words echo in her mind, bringing her cheeks to another shade of red.

'That is true...' Elsa thinks to herself, smiling softly to herself as they approach the table.

Sitting at a table near the center of the restaurant's main floor were two dashing gentleman. One man with blonde hair and a rather large build, and another, slimmer but still muscular man with auburn hair with side burns that ran down his cheeks.

The blonde man rises from his chair as the pair approach. "Hey, you two! Glad you could make it."

The other man simply nods and smiles.

Elsa nods to the both of them before moving to sit in one of the chairs at the table.

"Hey, Kristoff!" Ann replies as she makes rushes up to the man, capturing him in a hug.

Elsa and the other man look away awkwardly as Anna and Kristoff pull each other in for a kiss.

Elsa looks over across the table at the other person joining them for breakfast. "Hello Hans. You're looking well."

"Thank you miss Summers." The man nods with an awkward smile.

"Now, now I thought we established this already. We're friends, Hans. Just Elsa is fine."

"If you say so mis-erm Elsa." Hans smiles once more at the woman in front of him.

Elsa smiles before turning to see Anna and Kristoff take their seats.

"So gang, what's for breakfast?" Anna asks as she takes a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Aside from Kristoff's lips?" Elsa asks, raising an eyebrow at Anna.

Anna and Kristoff share a blush. "Elsa!"

Elsa grins and begins to laugh at the blushing pair, Hans joining in to further embarrass the two.

"C-can we just get some breakfast already? I'm starving!" Anna stutters as she picks up her menu.

"What ever you say Anna..." Elsa giggles a bit more as the waiter approaches the table.

As everyone places their order, Elsa stops and looks around at the two men at the table.

The man currently holding her sister's hand was Kristoff Bjorgman, a friendly man whom Anna met back in school. Kristoff was a good guy with a strong moral compass despite being a bit of a loner at times. Elsa and Kristoff got along well, Elsa approving of his down-to-earth personality. Thought it was a good way to balance Anna's own sprightly personality.

"I'll have the french toast please." Hans says to the waiter in front of him.

Elsa glances at the man. Hans was an interesting character. At times Hans could be courageous enough to take on a lion. At other times, he brooded and sulked about how his life turned out. Hans was the youngest one of several brothers born to Gunther and Margaret Westergaard. The Westergaards, much like the Summers family, were well known among the cities of America as members of the wealthy 'elite'. When Elsa and Anna were children, a little before Elsa got her powers, Hans' parents would bring the little boy over to play. This only happened when the two families were discussing business and even then, they only brought him at the request of Idun and Agdar, who felt sorry the little guy. Being the youngest of his brothers, he was often picked on and ridiculed. There was even one instance where several of his family members pretended like he didn't exist for several years. A life like that could make anyone bitter, but Hans had the benefit of Elsa and Anna as childhood friends, which may have just gotten him through to this point today. Even after the accident, Hans still came around whenever their parents would meet. Granted he didn't exactly see much of Elsa whenever he came around but he still had Anna to play with at times. After Elsa and Anna's parents died, Hans remained a close friend although he began to visit less and less often.

"Very good sir and for you miss Summers?" The waiter asks, looking at Elsa.

"Oh, I'll have..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Hans, um... how have your brothers been?" Anna asks looking at the man.

Breakfast was about half over. Anna and Kristoff lovingly fed each other bits of their meals. Elsa and Hans steered away from discussing anything remotely business related. Not that Hans wanted anything to do with his father's business. More than anything he just wanted love and respect from his brothers and parents both. All in all it was nice for everyone to just relax and enjoy a meal together.

"Oh they're..." Hans trails off as his expression turns into one of painful sarcasm. "Great! Just fantastic actually."

Elsa frowns. "Is there something the matter?"

Hans chuckles and shakes his head. "Not really. My family has always-"

_Ring ring ring... _

"Oh, whoops gotta take this. it's my dad." Hans pulls out his cell phone.

Elsa and the others quiet down to allow Hans to speak.

"Yes dad?...No... I'm eating breakfast with-"

Hans' eyes narrow as his expression turns into one of frustration. "Dad please, can't I-?"

Hans sighs in defeat. "Yes sir... Yes I understand... Okay I'll be there in a few. Bye Dad lo-"

Hans stops himself before he can finish as his father already hung up. With a sigh he sets his phone down and stands up from the table.

"Sorry guys, My dad needs me for something." Hans smiles sadly at the group.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Anna asks sadly.

"Sorry everyone." Hans says before retrieving his phone from the table. "Hopefully I can stay a tad longer next time."

The man bows slightly to everyone still seated at the table before excusing himself and walking through and out of the restaurant.

Elsa frowns as she watches his retreating form.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about?" Kristoff asks as he reaches for his glass of juice.

"Not sure, but Hans has always had some issues with his family." Anna says picking up a slice of toast. "I mean-" Anna pauses to bite down on the bread. "-_Munch, munch_- in reality they don't even really treat him like he's even part of the family most of the time."

Kristoff's eyes widen slightly. "Really?"

"Yep," Anna replies looking Hans' empty chair with a sad face.

The blonde man turns to Elsa who only nods in agreement. Kristoff didn't know Hans too well. This particular breakfast, Hans was invited by Anna so not to make Elsa feel like a third wheel. Sure they got along enough, but Kristoff didn't actually know much aside from what Anna and Elsa had told him.

Elsa sighs as she thinks about the auburn-haired man. Hans may have a lot of issues and at times can be a little arrogant, but at his core, Hans was a good guy, even if his upbringing gave him many reasons not to be.

A few years ago when Elsa inherited her position, Hans was put up by his father to seduce and wed Elsa in hopes of gaining control of her Company. Given that they were childhood friends it seemed likely to his father that Hans would be easy in achieving his goal. But of course Elsa wasn't interested and truth be told, Hans felt sick that his father only saw the Summers children as a form of business. After Hans refused to take part in this shady activity, he and his father have been on rough terms up to this day.

Elsa sighs and turns back to her breakfast. There was something about Hans that was bugging her to no end. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. And on top of that, the Metahuman dampening collar that Ace Archer showed her last night provided no end to her thoughts. The Archer himself was also an interesting factor to think about. For one, Elsa was touched that he went as far as to tell her about himself during last night's escapades. The amount of trust was surprising to her. It was too early to say for sure that she was interested, but Elsa knew he was definitely attractive. Elsa knew a relationship with anyone but a hero or meta wouldn't work out, to be attracted to one who had the outlook of a caring individual was appealing in many-

"Um, hey Elsa..." Anna begins, interrupting her thoughts.

The platinum blonde looks over to her sister. "Yes?"

"Are you going to eat that?"

Elsa giggles and shakes her head. "Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost Nova looks out to the city below, smirking to herself as she prepared to leap off. She wasn't sure why so many heroes like the rooftops, often finding that ground level pursuits and interventions were more practical given her abilities.

'Must be the view...' Elsa thinks before sighing softly.

Frost Nova was in deep thought just before she went on another patrol. Something had been plaguing the back of her mind the entire day, despite having a relatively simple and enjoyable day with her sister.

'That collar...' Elsa thinks as the thoughts surge through her mind like a bolt out of the blue, mind thinking of possibilities for the construction of the collar. 'What could they possibly use it for?'

Elsa narrows her eyes. 'It would make detainment of metahumans much easier... or easier to eliminate.' No... that's too outlandish.'

_Metahumans like galactic man and max mystic..._

'And why would they be actively looking to dampen heroes like those two?'

The archer's words echo once more. _"Wouldn't you be afraid?"_

Frost Nova wasn't sure, but she had a bad feeling about whatever was to come.

'Maybe it's-'

"Get away from me!" A voice calls out, catching Nova's attention.

Directing her attention to an alleyway below Frost Nova comes upon a sight that brings a fire to her blood.

"Where you going honey?" A masculine voice states with a frightening leer as three others hone in one woman. She was cornered with no way out, a man surrounding her on all sides. All intentions of committing a serious crime in Nova's eyes.

"Please! I just want to go home!" The woman says. She was a young thing, probably no older than Elsa herself.

"Oh you can go home alright..." One of the assailants begins.

"Just after we have a little fun with you..." Another man finishes as they all share a predatory laugh.

These were the kind of thugs and lowlifes that Elsa absolutely _Loved _to put in their place. Exhaling softly, Elsa reaches behind her and pulls her hood up before bringing her hands together a forming a sharp ice lance and taking aim at a thug.

"Oh come on baby, just let us take you-!" His words are interrupted as the Nova hurls the lance like a javelin at the man.

FWACK! The man stops as his sleeve is pinned against the wall. "Hey! That the!"

Nova leaps from her perch and lands in the alley below in the middle of the group with a blast of wind to cushion her fall.

"It's Frost Nova! Get her!"

'Please... be my guest!' She thinks as the men quickly round on her.

As one man rushes close, Nova raises her hand and creates a pillar of ice that uppercuts the man just as he moves forward and sends him flying into the wall, out cold from the impact.

As a man tries to rush her from behind, Elsa wastes no time as she turns and dodges his downward blow and places a palm against his now-exposed chest.

"Huh?" He barely manages before Frost Nova pushes forward and releases a blast of icy wind to send him stumbling away several feet.

Hearing another attack come from her rear, she turns her hands to the ground beneath the man's feet and lifts them up, creating a narrow path of ice that causes him to slip and fall. With him preocupied for a few moments, she notices the man she blasted away with ice renewing his assault. He doesn't get to far, as she blasts his chest with two ice blasts before aiming one at his feet.

_Whoosh! _The blast leaves her hand and sends the man to the ground.

"Ack!" He lets out as he hits the floor. Before he can get up Nova spins herself around and stomps her heel against his back and freezes him to the ground.

With only one more man putting up a fight, she turns to see him stand up from the path of ice she created. Deciding to add a little flair to her act, she dashes forward and slides across the ice to deliver a powerful knee to the man's gut before bringing her other leg up with a follow up kick, sending him back against the wall.

"UGH!" To make sure he doesn't go come to and go anywhere, Elsa aims a hand at his chest and forms a firm layer of ice around him.

Elsa smirks as she looks around at the criminals around her. People like this disgusted her to no end. It felt really good to take them down so effortlessly.

Elsa smiles before turning to the scared woman on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She stutters, glancing around at the men. "I-I, Thank you! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up!"

"Frost Nova smiles. "You should get home."

The lady nods and with a grateful smile, turns and hurries down the alleyway.

Arendelle's Snow queen smirks one more time to herself before hearing a buzzing sound coming from her waist.

With a raised eyebrow, Elsa pulls a device from the clip on her belt and looks at the screen.

_Anna: Hey! Elsa! Trouble in the industrial quarter! Blast Master blowing up the place!_

Elsa narrows her eyes. 'Busy night it seems. I wonder how Ace is doing...'

Pushing the thoughts of Helios and the collar out of her head, Frost Nova takes a step in the direction of the industrial district.

Unbeknownst to her, set of eyes followed her from the rooftops as she made her way out of the alleyway. The figure reaches up and taps a button on his helmet. "Copy sir... Frost Nova analyzed... I'm uploading the footage now."

The figure turn away from the alley and leaps off into the night the moon reflecting off his back and exposing a symbol.

An eight pointed star with the letter 'H' emblazoned right in the middle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys! Sorry this took forever! I've been struggling with some things and haven't had enough time to really focus on my writing... **

**But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**I wrote it from this perspective to highlight Elsa and just what her backstory was. I know a lab accident may seem a little cliché, but I felt that it was the best way to do it. Dead parents were going to happen anyway, but I want to know...**

**How should I kill their parents?**

**I Never actually explained how they died, but just pointed out that they were...**

**I also never explained just how Elsa decided to become a hero either...**

**More backstory to come!**

**The issue with Hans is that I'm not entirely sure what direction I should steer him in, but right now I'm leaning towards Hero/Neutral rather than flat-out villain.**

**Once again I apologize if it took too long, and I'll try to be better about updating. **

**Well til next time! Bye! **


	5. Corrupted Knowledge

**Hello, hello, hello! **

**Welcome back, Sorry it's been a while but I've been really tapped out lately. Between this story and my other ones, it's been a little challenging to manage my time and maintain the writer's spark. But rest assured, I am not willing to give up! **

**P.S. There's a couple characters being introduced so please follow along carefully!**

**So please enjoy, and thanks for all your support!**

Chapter 5: Corrupted Knowledge

You wake up, groggily rubbing your eyes as the sun hits your face. You are currently resting on your living room couch, the TV on and a half eaten box of pizza sitting on the table. Last night saw a relatively short patrol as you couldn't waste any time with the amount of Helios data that still needed to be decrypted. Come to think of it, the past week has been nonstop work on the data.

It had been exactly one week since you and Frost Nova infiltrated and hacked into the Helios research center. Your 'Date' was this evening and so far you could barely break through the various firewalls and safeguards the data had in place. Now of course you weren't the greatest hacker in the world, but you learned enough from the best to know how to crack fairly complex tech. But this information was well protected. You had to cut your nightly patrols short in order to focus your time on the in. Even with the extra time, you could only gleam small details from the miniscule amount of it you could actually decrypt.

'To think, I thought it was going to be easy...' You think to yourself as you run a hand through your hair.

After all it was fairly easy to isolate the data back at the servers, but apparently when you left the facility itself, safeguards protecting the files triggered and were now actively protecting the data from being decrypted. It's looking more and more like you having to call up the aid of another hero to help crack the encryption.

You yawn slightly and move to sit at the edge of the couch. After failing yet again to break the complicated code protecting the files, you gave in to the frustration and decided to take a short break from sitting in front of your computer screen. A short break that eventually turned into crashing on the couch while the television was on in the background.

"_-When several gang members viciously attacked the mayor last night when he was exiting city hall. Initially what was anticipated to be a brief confrontation that would be handily stopped by the police force, quickly escalated into a deadly and highly violent shootout. But, thanks to the heroic efforts of the hero called 'Ambrose', Wolf Watch City avoided what could have been a horrible tragedy." _

You flex your stiff neck, hearing a series of pops as you listen to the news report. The channel it was on wasn't your local news station where most of the stories about you air, but rather the central news network for all of America. You tuned into the station in an effort to avert your mind from the frustrating collection of data that was on your flash drive. But the news last night didn't say anything about this 'Ambrose' Story.

'Must be recent.' You think, looking at the screen.

"_This short video clip was sent in by an amateur camera man last night at the scene of the attack on city hall. Bear in mind some of this maybe a bit graphic for younger viewers."_

The footage on screen flashes. The mayor of Wolf Watch was crouched behind a flaming car, cowering as the bullets ricocheted all around him. Across city hall, gang members continuously let loose a storm of bullets and shots. Many officers were trying to reach the cowering man, but found themselves pinned down by the gunmen. Even attempting to reach city hall was out of the question seeing as there was no cover for him and would be easy pickings if he rushed up the steps. Suddenly the mayor in an act of desperation decides to run as fast as he can to the police cruiser on the side of him, exposing himself to the gunmen across the street. The mayor wouldn't have lasted more than five seconds. As the bullets fly directly at him a uniformed figure jumps down from the top of city hall placing himself directly in the line of fire. The man grunts loudly as the bullets penetrate and pierce his flesh, a significant amount of blood flowing freely. The amateur camera man zooms in just in time to catch the man's wounds closing and healing at an alarming rate.

"Ouch..." You say cringing slightly as you watch the blood splatter on the ground. You knew Ambrose's healing factor was impressive. In fact it was way more impressive than the brute's healing factor. You've read stories of Ambrose shrugging off point blank mini-nukes and even managed to survive an incineration blast from a prominent super-villain. But just because he can heal, doesn't mean that he didn't feel the pain.

The costumed man quickly turns and grabs the mayor to pull him toward the waiting squad car, protecting him by soaking up the bullets. Once he had made sure the mayor was safe with the police, he turns his attention to the gang members. Wounds already healed, he cracks his knuckles and leaps across the street in one swift movement. He tackles a man down and delivers a powerful punch, knocking him out instantly. The gangsters continue to fire, but find that his wounds are healing faster than they could do damage. He turns his attention to one man, delivering a fierce uppercut. After dispatching him, Ambrose quickly grabs another gang member with both hands and throws him across the street.

"_Wham_!_" _The man slams into a car right beside the cameraman filming the whole scene, smashing through the glass.

The footage ends as it cuts back to the news anchor. _"Ambrose was personally thanked by the mayor this morning. There was even talks of the Marshals offering Ambrose a position within the_-Click."

You smirk to yourself at the news report, reaching for the remote to turn the television off. There was something heartwarming about witnessing the actions of other heroes on the news. With the amount of corruption and evil in the world, watching heroes from all around the world battling against injustice was powerful inspiration for you to keep doing the job you loved to do.

"Well back to it I suppose..." You tell yourself as you head to your bedroom to try to decode at least a little of the encrypted Helios Data before your date tonight.

You glance at the clock in the corner of your computer screen.

7:46 AM

"Right..." You sigh slightly as you look up at the center of the screen and begin to type vigorously. Files and files appear and disappear in an instant as you sift through the data. Working fast, you type a series of commands that allow you to bypass a security measure.

"So far so good..." You think, smirking at the progress you were making. You type away some more as the screen flashes and changes. Contrary to what the movies and television make it out to be, hacking was actually a complicated art that very few truly master. Without the right equipment, it could take weeks to break through even a simple code. While you had ample equipment, you were by no means a master hacker.

'Another safeguard... timed.' You narrow your eyes, focusing hard on your task, increasing your speed as an internal timer begins to tick down.

This kind of security measure was especially troublesome. Many times over the past week, whenever you failed to crack the security, the safeguards reset and caused you to start from the beginning all over again. That cost you precious time. It was also pretty irritating due the fact that you needed time to be effective. Of course a master hacker could break this in seconds.

'10 seconds...' You begin counting down in your head as you type quicker and quicker.

You feel a bead of sweat drip down from your brow. 'Seven...'

Not even bothering to wipe it away, you narrow your eyes as you practically feel the data locking up and resetting itself once more. 'Three... two... one...'

The screen flashes as you hold your breath. 'Got it!'

You grin wide as the data on screen progresses past the safeguard. You glance down to the clock.

8:05 AM

You wipe away the beads of sweat and go back to the data. Without the timed security measure, you managed to get a little breathing room, but you still needed to sift through quite a bit of data before your meeting with Frost Nova. As you go back to decrypting the data, you couldn't help but feel you were forgetting something. Something important.

You shake your head and move to resume your work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Summers Penthouse -Elsa perspective-)

Elsa yawns as she makes her way into the penthouse kitchen Glancing at the nearby wall-clock.

9:37 AM

She only had on a set of pajamas and a robe. Today was an off day for the platinum-blonde CEO. She had planned in advance to not schedule any meetings or appearances. She had been looking forward to her meeting with the Archer and wanted all she energy she could get. While she had actually been worried about the data and what secretive purposes it could possibly mean, she had also found herself looking forward to getting to know the (H/C) haired archer a little better.

Elsa walks in to the spacious kitchen to a friendly sight.

"Good morning Elsa!" Olaf waves, a spatula in hand and fresh pancakes on the stove. The little snowman was wearing a chef's hat and a white apron that read: 'HUG the Cook!'

"Good morning Olaf." Elsa smiles as she walks over to him. "Pancakes today?"

"Yup! I saw this great cooking special the other day and wanted to try the recipe out!" Olaf grins widely as he picks up a small stack of pancakes and places them on a nearby plate, before lifting a small bowl of pancake mix to pour more onto the hot pan. "Should be all done in few!"

Olaf was actually a pretty competent chef. Since he couldn't roam around the city freely without causing a scene, Olaf spent a lot of his time observing the various television programs. Among his favorite shows were cartoons, animal documentaries and cooking shows. Cooking was something Olaf really enjoyed. Most of the time he did it for Elsa and Anna, not actually eating any of it, but just being able to cook something for his two favorite people in the whole world made him especially happy. Now of course being in close proximity of the stove's heat would normally be a problem, but Elsa was smart enough to lower his body temperature to the point where he wouldn't melt. Fire on he other hand was a another story. Elsa along with Anna made Olaf promise to not use any form of flame whenever he cooked, due to the fact that his stick arms caught fire when he attempted to cook with the wood burning stove.

"They smell delicious Olaf." Elsa smiles and moves over to a cabinet, producing a small glass. As Elsa makes her way to the fridge to grab a pitcher of orange juice, she hears the sound of two sets of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Mmm! Are those pancakes I smell?" Anna asks with a grin, as she walks into the room.

"Yep! I'm almost done!" Olaf says happily.

Elsa smiles at her sister before pouring herself a glass of juice and placing it back into the fridge. "Good morning Anna, off to the museum already?"

Anna giggles and leans against the counter top. Opposed Elsa's nightwear, Anna was dressed up in a casual yet stylish set of clothing, looking ready to spend the day out and about. "Yes! A little bit of a drive over to Jet City to be the first ones there!"

Elsa smiles at her sister. Anna planned a date with Kristoff over at the Jet City Museum of Natural History. She even called ahead in advance a few days ago to check the tour schedule. Normally Anna didn't like getting up early, but whenever something concerning her friends, sister, or Kristoff was involved, she made it a point to be the very first one up, earlier than Elsa even.

Anna giggles sightly as she sets her handbag on the counter. "But not before we've had Olaf's scrumptious pancakes!"

Anna, laughter subsiding, glances at her sister's attire, pouting slightly. "You sure you don't wanna go?"

Elsa smiles softly before sipping on her glass of juice. "Sorry Anna, but I'm going to need all the energy I can get for tonight."

Anna tilts her head slightly to the side. "What's going on again-Oh! Your date!"

"I never said date..." Elsa stifles a blush and looks away from her. "But yeah... that."

Anna claps her hands and giggles at Elsa's blushing face. "Then that totally makes up for it!"

"Okay," Anna begins with a teasing expression. "Now first thing tomorrow, I want all the details! Like where he works when he's not gallivanting around in costume, what's his name, if the two of you used protection, why he decided-"

"Anna he's a superhero," Elsa says, sighing slightly with her eyes closed. "Why would he tell me any of- wait... if we used what!?"

"Oh you know," Anna giggles and passes Elsa a sly grin, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. "For that _special_ time you're going to be having..."

Elsa blushes a deep shade of red at her sister's implication. "W-we're not doing any of that tonight! He's technically not even my boyfriend! Where did you even get that idea?!"

Anna bursts out laughing at Elsa's sudden and uncharacteristic fit of bashful ramblings. "Oh man! This teasing thing is pretty fun whenever I'm not on the end of it!"

"Even then, this is just the first date!" Elsa blurts not even realizing her words.

"Hey Elsa... you just called it a date." Anna winks slyly at her sister.

Elsa blushes a deep shade of red and turns away. "I... w-well I-I..."

Anna bursts out laughing even harder as Elsa fumbles around with her words.

Elsa shoots an irritated glare at her sister. "That's not funny."

Olaf, given his nature probably would have laughed too despite not realizing what Anna and Elsa were talking about in the first place. Olaf always got a laugh out if anyone in the room was giggling or joking. If it weren't for the fact that he was concentrating on making the pancakes absolutely perfect and paying no attention to Elsa or Anna's conversation, then he's join in on the still-laughing Anna.

"Jeeze!" Anna says in between laughs, clutching her sides. "It was just a joke Elsa, Calm down!"

Elsa shakes her head attempting to chase away her blush before finishing the contents of her glass and depositing it in the sink. She sighs as she realizes that after all the teasing and joking around she did to Anna and Kristoff, she kinda had this coming at some point.

"I'm pretty sure whenever I tease you two, I don't bring _that _up." Elsa states with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Oh come on! You've brought _it_ up loads of-"

_Ding dong! _Anna's words are cut off as the sound of the doorbell echoes throughout the penthouse.

"Ooh! That must be for me!" Anna states with an excited look on her face. "Hold on I'll let him in!"

Anna bounces out of the kitchen leaving her purse on the counter.

"Make sure it's just Kristoff!" Elsa calls to her, face still slightly irritated.

As the strawberry-blonde exits the kitchen, Olaf looks up from the frying pan, completely oblivious to the exchange Elsa and Anna had a few moments ago.

"Okay! Pancakes are done!" Olaf says excitedly as he places the final stack of pancakes onto a large tray. The little snowman glances around with a confused yet happy grin on his face. "Hey! Where'd Anna go?"

Elsa shakes her head and laughs slightly, moving closer to him. "She went to answer the door."

"Oh boy guests! I hope they like pancakes!" Olaf says happily as he reaches up to take hold of the tray.

"Whoa!" Olaf says as he removes the tray of hot pancakes from the counter top, his little stick arms struggling to hold it up.

"Uh-oh!" He stumbles backwards right into Elsa with the tray beginning to slip out of the fragile pieces of wood he had for arms.

"Here, Let me help." Elsa says, placing her arms on the tray before it falls over.

"Thanks Elsa!" Olaf say with grin as Elsa takes the tray from him. "You're my favorite superhero!"

"And you're my favorite little snow man." Elsa smiles warmly at him before nodding towards the dining room. "Come on, Don't want these to get cold now, do we?"

Olaf nods and quickly tosses his chef's hat and apron onto the counter before cheerfully skipping into the dining room, with Elsa following behind.

As the snowman enters the room he, along with Elsa, are greeted to Anna and her blonde-haired boyfriend stepping closer to the dining room table, hand in hand.

"Hey Kristoff!" Olaf says smiling up at the man.

"Good morning Olaf," The taller man gives him a gentle smile, before glancing at the pancakes in Elsa's hands. "Pancakes?"

"Yup! New recipe!" Olaf nods before pulling out a chair for himself and climbing up to sit in it. "You've gotta tell me how they taste!"

Elsa and Anna smile at Olaf and Kristoff's friendly banter. Aside from themselves, Kristoff was the only other person who knew of Olaf's existence as well as Elsa's powers and status as a superhero. In fact Kristoff discovering Olaf was a complete and total accident.

One night he and Anna were watching a movie marathon on the couch in the living room while Elsa was out on patrol. Given that they wanted to keep Elsa's powers a secret, the two sisters plus Olaf agreed that he should stay in Elsa's room until Kristoff left the penthouse. What really altered the plan was when both Anna and Kristoff fell asleep in each others' arms in the middle of the marathon and thus Kristoff never left.

Olaf's mind worked in mysterious ways. When it came to cooking, Olaf could remember a recipe word for word, right down the ingredient label. When it came to cartoons, Olaf knew and memorized every line from several seasons of his favorite shows. But whenever it came to following a plan, his attention span became that of a fruit fly. It wasn't long before Olaf made his way down the stairs and to the couch where Anna and Kristoff were sleeping. The little snowman grabbed their forgotten bowl of popcorn, plopped himself in the recliner right beside the two of them, and began watching the remainder of the movie marathon. Just as anyone would have been, Kristoff was extremely surprised when he woke up to the sound of loud crunching and munching sounds coming from Olaf as he watched the movies.

After almost passing out from the sight of a living snowman, Elsa arrived just in time to explain everything to him. Their past, the accident at the lab, Olaf's creation and Elsa's training, and finally taking up the identity of Frost Nova. Needless to say, the blonde man was stunned throughout the whole conversation. Anna looked more nervous than ever before while Elsa was giving her explanation. Anna really cared strongly for Kristoff but she had to stick by her only direct relative left in the world. The worst case scenario, they would call Cortex and ask him to wipe Kristoff's mind of any and all traces of Elsa's powers and by extension, Anna and Olaf. But fortunately it didn't come to that. Kristoff truly loved Anna and vowed that he would not only keep Elsa's secret, but try to protect it as well. But of course he could have gone without the cold hug he got from Olaf immediately afterward.

"I bet they taste great buddy." Kristoff smiles as he sits himself down next to Olaf, Anna taking a chair just opposite of him.

"Pshh! Everything Olaf makes tastes great!" Anna says as she grins widely at Olaf.

"Aww-shucks," Olaf says with a bashful grin, looking away from her. "You're just saying that!"

"Um, Only because It's true!" Anna giggles.

The three share a laugh as Elsa looks on. While she may have taken up crime fighting to help protect the citizens of the world, what really gave her the strength to continue protecting the city were moments like these where she could find comfort in knowing that Anna as well as her friends were safe.

Frost Nova smiles softly at the three of them before moving to set the tray of fresh pancakes on the table. She sets herself down at the end of the table, giggling slightly as she watches Anna make a mad grab at the pancakes. Elsa smiles and begins to enjoy a peaceful breakfast, knowing full well that she'd need the energy for her meeting with Ace Archer tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back at your Apartment -Normal perspective-)

"Almost... almost..." You say as you continue to type away on the keyboard.

You focus your eyes at the screen in front of you. After breaking through a quite a big number of firewalls and security measures, you had only succeeded at uncovering data that you already knew. But then again you had never progressed this far into the decryption. If you managed to break this firewall, then there was a high chance that you could break through the rest of the Data quite easily.

"Just a little bit more..." You say, sweat dripping from your brow.

You dart your eyes the time in the corner of the screen for a brief second.

9:58 AM

You move your eyes back to the screen, focusing in on the encrypted data. You increase your tempo, typing faster and faster. You weren't sure if this safeguard was timed or not, but you were on a roll and didn't want to lose your momentum. Not when you were this close.

"Okay... got it!" You exclaim, eyes lighting up as the security measure breaks and allows you access to the portion of data.

_Opening Data files... _

_Project VIDAR experiment Log: 00-115_

You narrow your eyes as you begin to read the contents of the log. Opposed to the other files you managed to decrypt, all of which contained information you already knew; This file on the other hand was completely new.

_It fills me with great excitement to report the findings of Project VIDAR._

_So far all of 'subject 883's' blood has reacted phenomenally with all of our test subjects. _

_It's suppressive properties have finally allowed us the ability to eliminate Metahuman abilities. _

_Unfortunately we currently have no way to weaponize this discovery without direct injection of 883's blood. This is a tad troublesome due to the Director being adamant about giving our field operatives a better chance at countering and Eliminating metahumans. Perhaps some sort of collar maybe? To allow a measure of control over the superpowered community? _

'Perhaps? This must be an old file.' You think as you remember previous files already establishing that the dampening collar was real.'Hell I saw the damn thing in action... but what's this talk about field operatives? And 'controlling and Eliminating metahumans'? Just what the hell is going on?'

You shake the thought away as you read more of the file.

_In any case, Until we can fully understand and weaponize Subject 883's blood, we've decided to relocate him to another facility outside of Arendelle. Director West will be happy to know that we can begin phase one of Operation: Extinct-ERROR ERROR SECURITY BREACH DETECTED_

"Wait what?!" You yell as you desperately begin to enter commands and codes to try and prevent losing your progress. "No!"

_COMMENCING DATA CORRUPTION..._

Your eyes widen as you see the data on screen begin to falter and glitch out.

"No, no, no, don't do this..." You mumble under your breath as you rapidly punch in key after key. You feel your heart race and breathing intensify as you try to halt the corruption from ruining the rest of the data. The screen before you flickers and glitches. This is a bad situation. Normally things like this would reset the security safeguards and force you to start over. But never has it shown full on data corruption before. If you didn't stop it now, then there was absolutely no way you could decrypt any of the remaining data.

"Come on, come on..." You say, still trying hard to prevent losing the information. You type faster and faster but the screen kept flickering. "No... NO... Damn it!"

The screen shudders and freezes, with one glitched message displayed prominently in the middle:

_A-LL F-FIL-ES CORR-UU-PP-T-TED _

_HA-VE A N-NICE D-D-A-AY-YY_

Your computer screen flashes for a moment before shutting down completely, the screen going dark. You weren't fast enough to stop it. You release your hands from the keyboard and bring the both of them up to your (H/C) hair, running them through and feeling the sweat that laced each individual strand. You remove your hands from your hair and rest your elbows on your desk. You allow your head to slump down in defeat, resting it in your open hands.

You close your eyes and breathe deeply, catching your breath as your heart rate begins to slow down. You take in and exhale a few defeated sounding breaths before removing yourself from the desk all together and slumping into your chair, staring blankly at the dark screen. Your eyes droop lower as you you sit in the silence.

After wallowing sadly in your defeat, you look up to find your computer rebooted and online. With a glimmer of hope finding its way to your eye, you sit upright in your chair and move closer to the screen. "Maybe..."

You type several keys and open up the data files.

_D-DAT-TA CORR-UU-PP-T-TED_

"Of course not." You say flatly.

You slump back down in your chair. It was no use. Total Data corruption. There was no way you were getting that information now.

You allow your head to fall down and hit the back of your chair. Your mind goes blank as you stare up at the ceiling. You let out a frustrated sigh.

"Now what?"

You stop to think about the critical nature of the Helios data. For one, you barely got any information based on the amount of data you still had yet to reach. This was especially frustrating considering that the rest of the data was unobtainable thanks to the corruption. There were so many variables that you had to ponder. Who was subject 883? How is his blood related to the collar? Why did the file seem so hostile to Metahumans?

From what you managed to read, Helios only seemed interested in weaponizing his blood to use against metas. A weapon you could only assume as the dampening collar. What really got to you was the curiosity. There was so much more that you could have learned. So many questions that could have been answered. So much information and insight that was now rendered impossible obtain.

You turn your head away from the computer screen, not wanting to a look up at your failure.

As you sit there in your defeated and demoralized form, your eyes find their way to your cell phone.

You slowly reach a hesitant hand up to take hold of it, lifting it off the desk and holding it lazily in front of you. The screen lights up as you scroll down the contacts list, eying one in particular. You shake your head and reluctantly press a key and begin to dial a phone number.

Maybe you were unable to sift through the jumbled mess of corrupted information, but you knew someone who can.

You bring the phone up to your ear and wait as the dialer rings out.

"_Well if it isn't everyone's favorite archer..." _A light British accent answers the phone. _"What can I do for ya, mate?"_

You called Shut Down, a world famous hacker known for assisting various superheroes and law enforcement agencies, and one of your good friends from abroad. You traveled to the United Kingdom several years ago while investigating a case that involved stolen museum artifacts. After spending one night in the city, the hacker managed to hack your phone in order to tell you how big a fan he was. So much of a fan that he almost pissed himself when you asked if he could teach you the basics of hacking. Of course that was about two years ago. Since then, you've called him a couple times for help and even had him stay over at your place a few nights when he visited the states. Even if his chosen profession was a tad controversial, he was a good guy with only the best intentions at heart.

Which was why you were reluctant to call him for help this time.

"Hey SD, um are you busy right now?" You ask, nervousness in your voice.

"_Not really. I just finished lunch. You need help with something?" _

You pause for a moment, contemplating whether or not to give him the corrupted data.

"_Hello? You still there Ace?" _He says, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"Actually yeah... You wouldn't happen to know how to purify data would you?"

"_Purify data?" _He begins clearly confused in his tone._ "Lemme guess... corrupted files?"_

"I missed a safeguard when I was hacking into some important files." You say sheepishly as you rub the back of your head. "Everything ended up being lost..."

"_Aw (Y/N) you wound me, I taught you better than that." _The British man jokes as he chuckles lightly. _"Yeah I can fix your problem for you, just send the files over and we'll have a look, 'Kay?"_

You narrow your eyes at the screen in front of you. "Listen, before I do that... you should know something about this data."

"_Oh? Well I'm assuming they're important if you're going through the trouble of calling me, of all people, about them."_

"Not just important." You begin as images of the collar appear in your mind. "They're also dangerous."

The man on the phone chuckles lightly. _"In our line of work? What isn't dangerous?" _

"No I mean incredibly dangerous..." You say shaking your head. "The information in these files could flip the entire metahuman community upside down. If it got into the wrong hands, there's no telling how many metas could be seriously injured or killed even."

You pause for a moment as the British hacker goes silent, contemplating the severity of the situation.

"_Blimey... that's pretty intense..." _After another brief pause, you hear light chuckling on the other side of the line. _"Now you've got me curious."_

"Can I trust you to protect this data?" You ask, staring at your computer screen. "With your life, if it comes down to it?"

Logically it would have been smarter for you to call him as soon as you got your hands on the data. But the reason you didn't was so not to involve any more people than necessary. Helios was a very powerful corporation, with their name being a household brand across the entire world. If word got out that Shut Down has gotten hold of very controversial and potentially dangerous information, there was a very high chance Helios would try to prevent him from decrypting it. Given what you've seen and heard so far, you didn't know to what extremes they were willing to go. It was easy for you to risk your life due to the fact that you knew how to fight, SD on the other hand had almost no combat training and would be easy to take down or eliminate.

But you didn't have any options and he was the only one who could potentially do it.

"_You got it, mate. Send it over."_

You exhale softly and type several commands into your keyboard.

The screen lights up as you send the files to Shut Down's personal computer. "It's on its way. You should probably lay low while you're doing it."

"_Come on (Y/N), When have I ever not been careful?" _He replies with a small laugh. _"I'll give it a look over and call you back when I have an idea of how long it'll take, sound good?"_

You manage a smile. "Sounds perfect. Thanks SD I owe you big time."

"_Always happy to help a friend! Alright I need to get started, talk to you later (Y/N)."_

"Thanks again." You say, smiling softly despite knowing your friend can't see it. "Talk to you in a bit."

"_Cheers, mate." _Shut Down utters a last message before hanging up.

You close out your phone's screen and toss it over to your bed. You glance up at the computer screen, narrowing your eyes. 'I hope he has better luck than me.'

You shake your head and shut the screen off before turning and move over to your bed, plopping down on it.

You look up at the ceiling, mind full of unanswered questions but with one question standing out in particular. 'Now what am I going to tell Frost Nova?'

That was problematic. There was no doubt that she would be expecting more information about what was going on in the research center, but there you were with hardly any info to give her. The last thing you wanted to do was to show up with no progress, but what could you do? You failed to hack the files. You just hope she would understand why-

_Buzz Buzz! Buzz Buzz! _You sigh and feel around the bed for your vibrating phone.

"What now?" You say aloud as you grab it from underneath you. You had a lot on your mind and right now you didn't want to deal with any of it. The last thing you wanted was to have another glaring problem rear its ugly face your way.

"Hello?" You answer the call blankly, clearly not wanting to hear whoever was calling.

"_Hello (Y/N)?" _A feminine voice replies in a worried tone.

"Yes this is (Y/N). Who's speaking?" You ask, not bothering to pay even the slightest attention to the other person.

"_Um this is Stacy? You know... from the museum... Your museum? The one you practically own?" _

"Oh right that Stacy!" You reply sheepishly. "Sorry Stace, I've been a little on edge for the past week."

To say that was a huge understatement. Between decrypting the data and your nightly patrols around the city, you've been neglecting your duties as curator of the Jet City Museum of Natural History. You've barely been in the museum at all and have had Stacy and the rest of the museum staff covering your duties for the most part.

Several years ago when you returned to the states after being isolated in South America, you had learned the you uncle left quite a bit of money to you in his will. At the time, you only cared about fighting for justice and defending the innocent, so you spent all of the money your uncle had given you on your superhero pursuits. But of course as you focused on being a hero, you failed to notice how you didn't have a steady job to provide a living for yourself. You had lost your old job after being away for so long, and no business was willing to hire a man who had just returned after being away from civilization for so long.

Several months after taking up the identity of Ace Archer, you found yourself threatened with eviction from your apartment. Stressed and exhausted from your nightly activities, you wandered into the old museum that your uncle used to work at whenever he wasn't off doing his archeology work. Back when you were a little kid and your uncle was the curator, he used to bring you down and you would learn all about the various artifacts and exhibits. By the time you were in middle school, you knew the entire museum like the back of your hand.

Despite being away for so long, you felt a rush of memories as you walked through the museum doors after so long. Everything you knew came back to you like a bolt of lightning. After a quick stroll through the past you were surprised that the museum still had no steady curator or director since your uncle died. The position was bounced back and forth between the senior staff due to the fact that nobody actually knew enough about the artifacts or exhibits in order to take the position. After a brief assessment of your expansive knowledge of the entire building, you were named the new director of the Jet City Museum of Natural History. Seemed fitting that you would take up your uncle's old spot at the head of the museum.

The income provided with being the director of such an esteemed location was more than enough to pay for your apartment, car, utilities and even enough to buy a newer, more luxurious house in a better part of town. But you only spent your paycheck on the essentials. Everything else went straight to your archery and crime fighting supplies.

Your occupation as the curator was not especially challenging or difficult when compared to your other job as a costumed crime fighter, but you did have your duties and being there gave the staff an extra set of hands. Lately, however, you've devoted more time to super-heroing than to your workplace. Stacy, your helpful assistant, pretty much took over your duties

"_Yeah, you sounded pretty rough when I called you a few days ago." _Stacy says, her tone growing slightly more nervous.

"You called me a few days ago?" You ask confusedly, not sure if you could remember if she did or not.

"_Yeah about that thing...? You don't remember?" _Stacy's voice transitions quickly and becomes increasingly panicked._ "Oh please tell me you remember what we talked about (Y/N)..."_

"Uh, yes! I er-totally, totally remember that thing! Of course I remember..." You pause to search your mind for just whatever it was she was talking about. As hard as you tried to find what she was talking about, the only thing that comes to mind is working on the data. You were so transfixed, that you must have forgotten her conversation.

"Wh-what was that thing I totally remember?" You say unable to find an answer, mind too clouded with thoughts of the corrupted files.

"_Oh. my. god. (Y/N)." _Her voice begins to shake as you hear her begin to hyperventilate. _ "We have a very important pair of guests coming to the museum for a tour today!"_

'Oh right...' You think as the words leave her panicked lips.

Whenever a VIP called in advance to schedule a tour, you were always the one to give it. Sure the tour guides the museum hired knew enough, but very special guests may or may not have questions that the regular guides can't answer. They needed someone who knew any and everything about the exhibits, and so far, that someone was you.

You sit up in bed and sigh slightly. "Um right... who are these guests again?"

"_Anna Summers and her boyfriend!" _Stacy yells, on the verge of hysteria. "_They called ahead a few days ago and said they wanted to be the first ones here! You don't remember me telling you?!"_

"Anna... Summers..."

You pause and let the information soak in. The sister of one of the most influential figures in Arendelle was going to be at your museum where you, the director of said museum, were expected to give a five star tour. Not only that, but they were going to be the first ones through the door when the museum opened at 11:30.

with a shaky head, you glance over at the clock on your computer screen.

11:07 AM

You feel yourself pale as you feel two words exit your mouth...

"Oh Crap."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys/gals! Thanks for the read! **

**A bit of Kristoff back story in this one. Don't worry he'll have some interesting dialogue and story in future chapters!**

**A lot of (Y/N) back story too!**

**Everyone wanted to know how (Y/N) generated income, so I had the idea of making him a museum curator/director! They actually make a pretty good amount! Plus it fit well with the other back story. **

**Okay so quick shout out to FallenWolfHeart for 'Ambrose'! Still a huge thanks to everyone else who submitted ideas for heroes/villains! So many great ideas, but I don't think I can get 'em all in here in one place! But still Don't count yourselves out just yet! We've still got a lot of story to go!**

**You know... it just feels weird without Sven in the picture... any ideas for how I can add him in? If at All, I would still like to keep him a reindeer... I just don't know how to make it work.**

**Any and all ideas for that, Elsa/Anna's parents, or any idea period, Please don't hesitate to leave a review!**

**So once again, thanks and I'll catch you next time!**


	6. New Faces

**Hey everyone! **

**Been finding myself with more and more ideas for this story rather than the other one, but don't worry I do plan on finishing both of them!**

**You guys/gals gave me some really great ideas for Sven and Kristoff as well, so stick around! **

**Not really much else, so please enjoy!**

**(Y/N)= First Name**

**(L/N)= Last Name**

Chapter 6: New Faces

"Excuse me! Sorry, folks!" You say loudly as you sprint down a busy sidewalk. You quickly rush past the droves of people on the way to the museum you currently served as the curator. Despite not minding your step too much, you still made an effort to limit how much you bumped and collided with the other pedestrians. This was easier said than done; you had to use all your free-running knowledge in order bob and weave through the mess of people. Granted, you couldn't stop yourself from hitting everybody, but it was still better than bull-rushing everyone that stood in your way.

"Pardon me!" You yell out as you sidestep a man, phone in hand as he types away. Your shoulder bumps into him and causes the guy to drop his phone.

"'Ey! Watch it you punk!" The man angrily cries as he shakes his fist at you, but you were already past him.

"Sorry! My bad!" You call back, not even bothering to turn around. You mentally curse at yourself for forgetting about the special guests the museum was having. Your mind was so entrapped with decrypting the data, that you tuned out everything that wasn't related to hacking. You found out that Stacy actually called you several times(a few calls of which, you ignored) after the first phone call, to remind you but your mind was in another place. Stacy was a good assistant and an even better friend. She cared about the museum almost as much, and sometimes even more, than you. It just didn't feel right to make her worry so much these past few days.

'I gotta make it up to her somehow...' You think as you run down the sidewalk, eliciting more and more angry comments from your fellow citizens.

This wasn't the first time you took this route to work. In fact you usually took this route whenever you were working. Given its position, the Jet City Museum of Natural History didn't have a parking lot and many of the workers and even guests had to park their cars a block away in a public parking garage. You on the other hand only lived a short walk away and found your car to be highly unnecessary. It was actually more convenient for you to walk as traffic around your area picked up quickly and taking your car such a short distance in heavy traffic would make you more late. So you walked to the museum instead, having a casual and pleasant stroll on the way to your work place. No, this was not the first time you had walked this route.

But it was, however, one of the few times you were running late in meeting with a VIP.

You grin in slight victory as you approach your destination. You practically throw yourself through the large ornate doors and are greeted by the grand foyer of the museum.

The foyer floor was grand and spacious. Decorated along the walls were various paintings and pictures, all having something to do with the history of the world. In the center of the large room was the front desk where tours were arranged. Past the desk was a pathway flanked on both sides by twin staircases that led to the upper levels of the museum. Past the stairs on the ground floor was a path that pushed further into the museum, eventually splitting from the grand foyer and into its own corridor that led to other sections of the museum. The foyer itself had several display cases that held smaller artifacts, but you knew every artifact in the building and knew very well that these minor pieces of yesteryear paled in comparison to the other exhibits. You could feel the history coursing throughout the building.

Just past the entrance to the building was a young woman who looked to be in her early-twenties, perhaps only a year or two younger than you were. She had dark red hair that reached just below her neck. Her red hair was graced with blue highlights that gave her locks a slightly purple tinge in the light. She was dressed in formal attire as per the customary dress for higher position members of the staff. A professional-looking skirt that reached just above her knee, a blue blouse and a matching unbuttoned blazer tied together her overall look. In her hands was a clipboard sized tablet that she was currently tapping away on. Paying no mind the door opening, the woman paces back and forth nervously as she continues to tap on her tablet.

"St-_Huff_-Stacy! I'm -_Pant_- here!" You say through heavy breaths as you jog up to her. The sprint over from your apartment wasn't even remotely tiring. You knew how to regulate your breathing and your way-above-average stamina kept you from fatiguing yourself, but it would appear odd to a normal person if you weren't at least a little winded from your mad dash.

Stacy turns her head away from the tablet and ceases her pacing as she looks up and into your eyes. "(Y/N)!" She says as she steps quickly up to you. "Thank god you're here!"

"I almost had a panic attack!" Her eyes shift from relieved to annoyed and sightly angered. "What have you been doing the past few days? Do you have any idea how stressed I've been about this?"

You cringe slightly at her tone. It certainly did sound stressed, which was saying something considering Stacy Stuart was a naturally laid back person.

You remember when you first met her when she was working at the museum as a paid intern. She was picked up only a few weeks before you were introduced as curator. You can remember her skepticism towards you when she found out you were the one in charge of the museum. The initial stigma was understandable. She was brand new to the team for a few weeks and then you appear out of the blue and instantly were at the top of everything. It was a tad easy to see just why she didn't like you at first. Things were tense in the workplace for the first months. As time went on, however, you and Stacy gradually began getting accustomed to working with one another. Surprisingly, you even began to look at each other as friends.

Originally, Stacy was only supposed to work at the museum for a few months as a side job for some extra income. At the very start of your career, you could remember the redhead constantly looking at the clock, waiting impatiently for her shift to end. But as she spent more time listening to you talk about the exhibits and reminisce on ancient memories, Stacy found herself looking forward to work more and more everyday. After a bit of a tense start, Stacy became a close friend. About a year ago, the old assistant curator, who served as the assistant to your uncle, finally retired after many years of service to the museum. You alone had to decide who would be getting the new job. It was obvious who you decided to go with.

Stacy could definitely handle the task, but as easy as she made her job look, it still didn't feel right to make stress out about certain things.

"I know, I know and I'm really sorry Stace," You say holding your hands up with an ashamed look on your brow. "I've just been dealing with some... things lately."

"Things?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"Um yeah... things." Your mind flashes back to the lost data you had sent over to your British friend before switching its attention to the matter at hand, offering a reassuring smile to your assistant. "But I'm here now, and I'm more than ready to give this tour!"

Ms. Stuart raises crosses her arms and flashes an unamused stare.

"Uh I'm not too late am I?"Noticing the still unamused Stacy you pull out your phone and glance at the clock.

12:14 PM

The museum opened nearly forty five minutes ago.

"Oh..." You look up with a slightly embarrassed smile. "They're not too mad are they?"

Stacy shakes her head and turns away, walking back to the front desk. "You're lucky you showed up when you did (Y/N)."

Your shy smile dips down into a low frown as you follow her back to the desk, watching as she sets herself down in an empty seat.

"Afternoon, Sir." Another museum worker sitting beside Stacy greets you as you follow her to the desk.

"Good Afternoon." You smile softly and nod before turning your attention to Stacy.

"So Anna Summers right? 'The' Anna Summers?" You ask, leaning against the front desk.

"If by 'The' you mean the sister of one of the most respected, influential, adored women in the entirety of Arendelle... then yes," Stacy looks up gives a slightly worries grin. "It's 'That' Anna Summers."

"Right," You say as you run a hand through your hair. "So Miss Summers and her boyfriend Mr...?"

"Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman." Stacy finishes, glancing back down at her tablet.

"Kristoff Bjorgman?" You ask, slight confusion in your voice.

"It's an odd name I know, but he seems like a nice guy."

You chuckle lightly. "Nice enough to not be mad at my tardiness?"

"(Y/N), I don't think either of them are mad... plus it was fortunate you arrived now because for the last half hour, Miss Summers has been in the restroom."

"Really?" You ask, eyes raised slightly.

"Um yeah," Stacy answers, slight confusion in her voice as well. "Not not sure why though."

"Is she sick or something?"

"No," Stacy looks up and over to the restroom. "She didn't look sick to me."

"Then why...?"

You find yourself interrupted by the sound of excited footsteps approaching from the direction of the restroom, followed by another pair of steps following closely yet slower.

"Hey ya Stacy!" A strawberry blonde woman happily greets as she skips closer to the front desk. She was beautiful. From the way she looked, she was maybe a year or two younger than you, so not exactly a huge gap. Not quite as beautiful as the woman from the train station but pretty damn close, in your opinion. She actually seemed familiar in terms of her appearance; like you could swear that she and the platinum-blonde from the station could be sisters. She had a light sprinkling of freckles across her face and a pair of blue-green eyes. The most interesting thing about her though, was the single streak of snow-white hair that ran down the side of her head.

Following her was a man with blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was quite muscular and tall to say the least. He was taller than you by an inch or two. He had about him this certain smile that practically radiated a calm and down-to-earth aura. You don't know why, but you feel like you could make friends with this man, even the woman he was following, very easily. For some reason in the back of your mind, they just seemed to fit perfectly together. And then you realized who they were.

"You guys have the nicest restroom ever!" The woman says to your assistant excitedly as she bounces up and down.

"Um... thanks?" Stacy asks with a confused smile.

"Seriously! Like if there was a contest for nice-looking restrooms, you guys would totally win!" The strawberry-blonde states as she leans on the desk.

The bubbly woman turns her attention to the man behind her. "Weren't they nice?"

"They are some pretty good-looking restrooms," The man replies, smiling at her. "But I kinda didn't need to spend twenty minutes in there admiring the flooring..."

"Really? The flooring was so perfect though!"

"Wait, so you were admiring the bathroom for nearly the last half hour?" You ask, eyebrows raising up.

"You betcha!" The woman says cheerfully towards you. "You should go see them!"

Before you could respond, the woman looks you over before glancing around the room to find any other guests. Upon finding no one else but museum workers/security, she looks back at you.

"Are you here for the tour too?" She asks, smile still present on her face.

You chuckle lightly before smiling at her. "Yes actually."

The woman's eyes light up. "Great! You can come with us! Saves time!"

"Um actually that's kinda the plan-"

"You don't mind do you?" The young woman asks her male companion as she turns around.

"Uh Sure." The blonde man replies before wrapping a tight arm around her, making it very clear that she was taken. "The more the merrier, I guess."

"Fantastic!" The strawberry-blonde turns to Stacy. "Add another ticket for the VIP tour, please!"

"Three tickets won't be necessary, Miss Summers." Stacy replies before standing up from her chair and walking around the desk.

"Oh, is it 'buy two get one free' day or something?" She asks, slightly puzzled at Stacy's words.

"No nothing like that." Stacy replies as she steps in between you and the couple. Your red-haired assistant turns and holds a hand out, gesturing to you. "Miss Summers; Mister Bjorgman, Allow me to introduce you to Director (Y/N) (L/N). The Curator of the Jet City Museum of Natural History."

You smile warmly at the two of them. "It's nice to meet the both you."

Miss Summers and her boyfriend look baffled at you.

"You're the curator?" The blonde man asks.

"Like for reals?" Miss Summers adds, both she and her boyfriend throwing a confused look at you.

"You two sound surprised." You reply chuckling lightly at their expression.

"Maybe a little bit... We were kinda expecting an old guy to be the curator." The bubbly woman states.

You and Stacy share a small laugh together at her implication.

"Well I think I'm a year or two older than you if that counts for anything!" You laugh slightly, hoping to break them out of their confused gazes.

You feel yourself calm as Anna Summers and her boyfriend begin to giggle and chuckle along with you and your assistant curator.

"So you're the guy whose gonna show us around the exhibits?" Anna asks, laughter subsiding.

You smile warmly at her. "That's correct. Unless you don't want me to... in that case I could probably find another-"

"No, no, no! You're fine! Great even!" Anna interrupts, waving her arms to keep you from heading off to find another tour guide. "Right Kristoff?"

"Right!" Kristoff adds, nodding along quickly with his girlfriend. "We certainly can't wait to see the museum, and it would be perfect if you were the one to show us around."

You look at the couple, slightly amused by the sudden look of nervousness that the two suddenly adopted. You couldn't help but stifle a laugh as they exchange glances between one another. There you were, worried about your meeting with miss Summers and her boyfriend, yet here they were, worried about their meeting with you.

"Okay then, Splendid!" You reply voice filled with enthusiasm.

The nervous couple calms themselves down and looks at you with a pleasant, relieved smile.

You turn your attention over to your faithful assistant. "Okay Stacy, I think I can handle it from here."

"Alright." The redhead smiles and nods at you before turning to Anna and Kristoff. "I'll be in the office if you need anything, Kay?"

Anna and Kristoff smile back as Stacy begins to walk away from the three of you.

"Thanks Stace!" You call as she walks away.

The redhead smiles once more before leaving your presence all together.

With your assistant curator off to take care of some other business, you turn your head over to Anna and Kristoff.

"Let's get started shall we?" You ask, smiling brightly at the two of them.

"You betcha!" Anna says happily, Kristoff grinning along with her.

"Well then..." You begin. "Miss Summers, Mister Bjorgman."

You turn away and begin to lead the couple away from the front desk. "If you'll follow me we can-"

Your words are stopped as you feel a warm hand on your shoulder. You turn around to see Anna Summers looking at you with a playful grin. "My name is Anna."

You chuckle lightly as you grin widely. Miss Sum- Anna, was undeniably one of the most friendly persons you had ever met. Anna looks over at her boyfriend with expectant eyes. You follow her gaze and look at the blonde man with a smile.

Kristoff shrugs as he grins at you. "I prefer Just Kristoff, but whatever floats your boat."

You laugh slightly before sending a look between the two of them.

First Anna. "Okay Anna," Then Kristoff.

"Just Kristoff..." You say, a joking smirk finding its way to your lips.

Anna giggles slightly while Kristoff shakes his head, a large smile still present on his face.

"Right this way!" You gesture your arm ahead of yourself, down the hall and further into the museum.

"Whatever you say Mister (L/N)," Anna replies as she skips ahead, pulling her boyfriend along with her.

Kristoff stumbles along as he is pulled ahead by the cheerful Anna. "Hey watch the arm!"

'Mister (L/N)?' You think to yourself, cocking an eyebrow as they move ahead of you. 'Very respectful... but not really my style.'

Before the two of them get too far ahead, you reach out and lay a gentle hand on both of their shoulders. They turn around to face you, wondering why you had stopped them.

You give them a warm, comforting smile. "My name is (Y/N)."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tour of the museum went along spectacularly. Every exhibit, every artifact, Anna and Kristoff looked genuinely excited to see. From the fossilized remains of a prehistoric beast, to the ancient remnants of medieval arms and armor. You were actually surprised at how excited they actually were about learning it all. Kristoff himself even knew a bit about some of the artifacts. Having a pleasant conversations with the two of them about some of the exhibits was a very welcomed experience. In fact, it was just really nice to talk to the two of them at all, whether it was about the exhibits or not. Those conversations, coupled with Anna's sprightly personality and Kristoff's mellow personality to balance her out, were bringing a never-ending grin to the corners of your mouth. This particular tour was way more fun and entertaining for both you and your guests. You were right to assume making friends would be easy, because you were friends with them within five minutes of starting the tour. Even now, as you lead the happy couple through the museum, Kristoff finishes telling you of how he came to be adopted.

"So you were adopted by Bulda and Cliff Trollenberg?"

Kristoff nods with a smile. "Mhm. They picked Sven and I up when we were little."

"And This 'Sven' is your brother, I'm assuming?" You ask, as you continue to lead them into another wing.

Kristoff chuckles lightly while Anna giggles at your statement as she snuggles into Kristoff's side.

"In a manner of speaking... Yeah." The blonde man replies, still softly chuckling. "I guess you could say that."

You raise an eyebrow before moving to speak again. "Right, and these are the same Trollenbergs who own the mining company right? Up north in Living Rock Valley?"

"Yes, 'The Trolls Mining Company.'" Kristoff smiles a proud smile as he holds Anna close. "It's been apart of the family for ages."

Kristoff shrugs slightly as he and Anna follow you. "I've never really been into the whole mining thing like my folks, or the rest of my family."

"I see..." You say, understanding why Kristoff wouldn't really have the affinity for mining due to his being adopted rather than brought up in the mining lifestyle. "But It still must be pretty cool though, being apart of a family like the Trollenbergs."

"While it does have a lot of perks..." Kristoff says, laughing lightly before turning his head to his girlfriend. "I wasn't near as well off as Princess Anna over here."

"Hey!" Anna says, playfully elbowing hem in the ribs.

The three of you exchange a laugh, finding pleasure in the company of each other. A moment later you stop and turn around to face them.

"Speaking of the princess," You add, laughter dying down. "I could have sworn you had a sister."

"Uh you're joking right?" Anna states with a raised eyebrow.

Of course you were joking, but the look on your face said it for you. You knew about Anna and her sister, Elsa from hearing about them on the news. Now of course you never saw what Anna (until today) or Elsa looked like, but you have heard of them. Now if only you could figure out why Elsa's name sounded familiar.

"Yeah..." Anna sighs, her thoughts drifting to her sister and how she wished she was there with them. "It's too bad she's not here right now... She's a bit more into history and junk, than I am. I know she'd just love it here!"

You smile softly before resuming. "I guess being the CEO of a world renown company makes for a busy schedule."

"Oh She's not busy at all!" Anna says. "She's actually back home relaxing right now."

"Really?" You ask.

"Yep!" Anna replies, an excited look on her face. "She stayed behind because she needs to save up her energy."

"Save energy?" You ask, slightly confused as to what the CEO could be doing that required a full day of rest. "Is she running a marathon or something?"

"Nope!"She says loudly, catching you off guard.

Nearby museum guests turn their heads, surprised at the strawberry-blonde's burst of energy.

She's going on a date tonight!" Anna yells excitedly, yet perhaps a bit too loudly seeing as some of the guests move away, startled one more by Anna's excitement.

"U-um Great?" You say, not sure why she seemed so unbelievably enthusiastic about her sister's love life.

"Oh it's more than great! It's so exciting to know my sister is going out with a guy tonight!"

"I'm guessing she doesn't go out much?" You ask, Looking between Kristoff and Anna.

"Oh she goes out quite a bit," Kristoff states, giving Anna a knowing smirk. "But this is the first time I've seen her get all flustered about it."

"Oh, I hope they hit it off!" Anna squeals happily, practically bouncing out of Kristoff's hold. "What if it's her true love?"

You see Kristoff laugh slightly at his girlfriend's ardor.

"What if Elsa brings him around to the penthouse? We could double date!"

You begin to laugh softly, finding Anna's demeanor to be oddly contagious.

"Maybe he'll trust her enough to take off his mask-eep!" Anna stops her words, throwing both hands up to her mouth to keep from talking.

Kristoff stops laughing immediately and looks at Anna, eyes wide at her words. The pair exchanges a nervous glance with each other.

You feel your own laughter die down as you look at the two of them. "His Mask?"

Kristoff and Anna shoot a nervous look at you, before giving each other a couple of nervous glances; almost like they were hiding something.

"U-um yes! A mask..." Anna says, desperately searching her mind for an answer. "Because They're -erm..."

"Going to a masquerade ball!" Kristoff blurts suddenly.

Both you and Anna look at the blonde man with an odd look. "A masquerade ball?" Anna asks.

Kristoff gives her a look of intensity.

Anna's eyes widen with realization. "I mean, yes! That's right A Masquerade! That's what Elsa is going to tonight!"

You raise an eyebrow as you look between the both of them.

Kristoff an Anna give you a nervous look, smiling like they had something to hide. It was painfully obvious that they weren't being totally honest with you, but you found that it wasn't your place to question them further. After all you had only recently made friends with them, and these were friends you wanted to keep, so you thought it was best not to pry into their or Elsa's private affairs.

But for some weird reason... you couldn't help but feel like whatever they were hiding, involved you in some way, shape, or form.

'Probably just over-thinking things...' You think to yourself as you put on a friendly grin.

"Um sounds fun?" You say with an understanding, yet still confused smile.

"Oh yeah tons of fun!" Anna adds eyes lighting up, as she speaks in a hurried manner. "That's why she's saving her energy!"

You glance at Kristoff, who had no words. Only a look of slight anxiety.

"Well Good for Elsa!" You slip on an oblivious grin, pretending to buy into their fairly obvious lie. "I hope she has a lot of fun tonight!"

You see Anna and Kristoff both visibly relax as they breathe out a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Oh absolutely! Tons of fun tonight, and we'll be sure to give her your regards!" Anna says, her tone shifting from nervousness to her usual chipper voice as she looks over to Kristoff. "Right sweetie?"

"Sure," He replies, following Anna's example and smiling back at you. "Definitely."

With Anna and Kristoff's signs of anxiousness beginning to fade away, you begin to lightly laugh to help provide them the necessary buff to help chase away any remaining signs of nervousness away. "Who knows?" You begin as you hear them join in on the laughter. "Maybe your sister and her boyfriend-to-be can have a future date here at the museum! I'd love to meet them both!"

Anna and Kristoff laugh along, relieved that you apparently fell for their ruse.

"That's not a bad idea actually!" Anna states, still giggling lightly.

You smile and nod at her. "Well, feel free to suggest it to Elsa if you want!"

Anna nods softly as she and Kristoff's laughter begins to settle down.

With everything seemingly back to normal, you turn your head over to a nearby artifact before glancing back at the pair.

"Come on!" You cheerfully say with a smile. "We've still got a lot more museum to see!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hours Later- Summers Penthouse- Elsa perspective)

Elsa finds herself alone in her room, stretching out her body as she prepares to suit up for the evening. It was a habitual routine that Elsa performed. First she would set aside thoughts of work or business. Clearing her mind of distractions was essential to how she performed whenever out on patrol. By freeing her mind of anything business related, she allowed herself to concentrate on maximum efficiency when out in the streets. Not that she had work today, but she still couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. Of course things pertaining to her alter-ego's career still managed to find its way into her mind. Stretching and breathing was just a method she used to calm herself down, but also had the added benefits of providing her with better flexibility and more relaxed muscles.

"Ahhhh..." Elsa moans slightly as she stretches out her muscles. She had on a full-body, insulated, light blue compression suit; the kind that athletes wear during various sports activities. It hugged her body tight, revealing her curves perfectly, but of course she only wore it under her iconic superhero uniform. Elsa herself wasn't much for sports (Save for ice skating), but being fit came with the superhero lifestyle. Elsa's body was lightly toned, but not muscled to the point where she would appear as an Olympic triathlete. Even though she relied more on her powers rather than fighting capability, she made it a point to be strong enough that she could fend for herself in a close quarter situation should it ever come to that. Not exactly a heavy bruiser like some other heroes or metahumans, but enough to do substantial damage up close. And that wasn't even counting her ice powers at close range. That was something she definitely had experience in.

Elsa stretches out her neck, hearing a satisfying series of pops as she does so. She breathes in deeply, closing her eyes. Elsa exhales the breath slowly, letting her mind free itself of distractions.

Elsa opens her eyes, staring out at her balcony. Elsa felt a tad more nervous about tonight more than other nights, but that was likely due to her impending date with a (H/C)-haired archer.

Elsa blushes at the thought. Truthfully, she had never really taken the opportunity to develop a romantic relationship. She always assumed they would end in disaster due to her powers or her status as a CEO. That title alone can intimidate even the bravest of men. But there was something so alluring about Ace Archer. Something mysterious. Something about him that made Elsa all giddy as a schoolgirl. A natural attraction of sorts. It was... strange. Maybe it was because he was a hero? Or maybe her subconscious finally cracked and she was just wanting to experience something totally new? Elsa wasn't sure of why these emotions just started to manifest themselves now, but she did know one thing.

'I have to focus...'

Elsa attempts to chase away her thoughts, but found it difficult to do so. A part of her just wanted to keep things professional, yet another overwhelming part of her screamed for companionship. For someone to hold her close at night.

Elsa sighs softly. The platinum-blonde moves closer to the balcony, staring out at the city. It was dusk out. It would only be a little amount of time before she saw her fellow hero once more.

While Elsa managed to clear her thoughts of work and running her company, she couldn't free herself from another issue that had been in her head for the past week.

It was baffling for Elsa. Before meeting Ace, she never really expressed any interest in the dating scene. So this was all fairly new to her. Of course she wouldn't actively pursue him if he wasn't interested, but if the archer was, then Elsa was more than wiling to give it a try.

On the topic of relationships, Elsa's mind drifts to her sister and Kristoff.

"I hope they had fun today..." Elsa says softly as she stares out at the night lights of the city as they illuminate the sky.

Elsa narrows her eyes at the thought of her sister's relationship. Now Elsa loved her sister more than anything, but she couldn't help but be jealous of Anna. Of course she realized that Anna didn't mean to make her jealous on purpose, but she recently found herself thinking about having something like Anna and Kristoff's relationship. She wasn't really desperate for love, but rather she was... curious.

'It would be nice to have something like that.' Elsa thinks to herself, sighing as she turns away from the window. The Snow Queen shakes her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. She needed to be focused tonight.

The platinum-blonde steps across the room to a large mirror on her closet door. Elsa examines her appearance, looking over her under-suit with a critical eye. This wasn't always apart of her wardrobe. She added the under-suit after a brief encounter with an electric-based metahuman whose punches hit as hard as his electric shocks did. After a (very) painful battle, Elsa convinced the scientists at her company's science division to design a thin, yet durable suit that was resistant to electricity but also thin enough to wear under her costume. The end result of their endeavors was the compression suit she currently had on.

The suit protected her from deadly electricity attacks, as well as being durable enough to resist a good amount of physical damage. None of the scientists really knew why Elsa had commissioned such an odd item, but no one had the guts to question her motives or purpose, considering they still remembered the accident that forever changed Elsa's life. Guilt, for what happened to Elsa and Anna those years ago, was shared among every researcher that still worked the science division.

Just as Elsa prepares to put on her superhero costume over her compression suit, a noise catches her attention.

She turns her head to her bedroom door, hearing familiar voices from down bellow in her living room.

"_Hey Anna! Hey Kristoff! How was the Museum?" _Elsa hears the muffled, yet excited sound of Olaf's voice.

"_Oh it was fantastic! There were soooo many cool things there!" _Anna's muffled voice replies.

"_Yeah, too bad we couldn't see all of the exhibits though." _Kristoff's is heard.

"_Really? How come?" _Olaf asks.

"_We kinda, kept getting side tracked and ran out of time..." _Anna replies sheepishly.

Elsa rolls her eyes, laughing lightly to herself. 'Typical Anna...' Anna was always the one to see ad do everything in the world. Elsa can remember when their parents took them to the zoo shortly before the accident. Anna was always curious to see and explore everything she possibly could. Much like today at the museum, the Summers family had to make a few return trips to the Zoo simply because Anna wanted to spend so much time looking around at everything the place had to offer. While Elsa had more of an affinity for learning and knowledge, Anna was the one whose curiosity was never sated. She was also the one to get side tracked whenever she was doing something.

"_Aww well, you could always go back another day, right?" _Elsa hears Olaf ask.

"_Of course! We have to go back to see everything!" _Anna says excitedly.

"_I definitely wouldn't mind another trip back, that's for sure." _Kristoff adds.

Elsa smiles softly at his words. 'Sounds like they had a good time.'

The Snow Queen turns her head away from the door and back to her mirror. The heroine raises her palm, swirling a small flurry of ice and snow around it. Elsa smirks, closing her palm into a fist and allowing her power to spread and flow all around her. Wind picks up as Elsa's uniform begins to form, totally encasing her body. Elsa lowers her hand as her costume finishes forming around the center of her chest, revealing a snowflake emblem. She turns her head to the side, glancing at her shoulder as her cloak begins to form and cascade down her back and stopping just at her heel. On the back of the cloak, another snowflake appeared, matching the one on the front.

With her uniform finished, Elsa looks up at the mirror. Noticing something out of place, she reaches up and wisps a strand of hair back to get it out of her eyes. Narrowing her eyes at her image in the mirror, she reaches up and pulls her hood over head.

The platinum-blonde turns her head over to the door, hearing more talking from downstairs.

"_And I think the best part of the trip-" _Anna says.

"_You mean aside from the restrooms?" _Kristoff interrupts, stifling a laugh as he does so.

"_Quiet you!" _Anna replies playfully. _"But yes... the restrooms were pretty swanky." _

"Restrooms?" Elsa mumbles to herself, raising a confused eyebrow under her hood.

"_But anyways; I think the best part was the ..." _

Anna trails off as Elsa smiles and turns her head away from the door. She could ask Anna about their visit to the museum later. Right now, Elsa needed to make sure Arendelle would be safe before she made the small trip over to Jet City. While she was sure the local police could handle any situations that should come up, she still wanted to make sure the city was taken care of.

Elsa moves away from the mirror and over to her balcony, taking one more look at the City of Arendelle.

The woman breathes deeply, closing her eyes to try to once again push away her desires for a romantic pursuit. Elsa's conscious mind was absolutely ready for her patrol with the Archer, but subconsciously, part of her knew exactly what she wanted from her time in Jet City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And SCENE!**

**Okay, with all that out of the way, I'm proud to say that the next chapter will have more Explosions, gunfire, and ACTION!**

**Yeah, I kinda thought about just having another talking scene, but then I thought: Hey... This is a superhero story... Where the hell are the explosions?!**

**So don't worry more action-y stuff coming up. I've also been developing ideas for future chapters. I have some really insane sub-plots planned for Anna, Hans, and some other characters, so stick around!**

**Also, I want to give big thanks to The Abyssal Keeper for Kristoff's family idea! **

**I've also received a few ideas that I'm actively trying to incorporate, so be on the the look-out! You never know of you get featured or not! **

**So anyways, Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any ideas, advice, or comments in the review box!**

**Till next time! Bye!**


End file.
